Anything for you (sequel to Into You)
by k-pixy
Summary: Sequel to Into You. Last chapter I posted was of Lucas's 18th bday surprise and because I'm feeling a little lazy that same chapter will be the first of this one. I don't want to disappoint but I honestly think that it's more of a recap. Thanks Tania K, dianehermans and whoever else is reading and reviewing it means the world to me.
1. Recap chapter

"Are you free for the rest of your life?" he asked nervously, his heart beating a thousand beats a minute.

"Oh my—" Brooke ceased talking as he opened the box and revealed a gorgeous Infinity Twist Micropavé diamond engagement ring in platinum with a round 3.14 ct. diamond in the center of it. Tears automatically started falling down her face.

She nodded wordlessly, unable to believe that he had managed to thoroughly surprise her like this. Lucas grinned happily as he slipped the ring on her finger and stood to his feet. Brooke cried and hugged him tightly then they shared an amazing breathtaking kiss.

The whole restaurant was applauding them as their kiss came to a stop. "Where did you get the ring? And how long did you have it? How long did you plan this?"

Lucas chuckled, "Breathe Brooke breathe. It was originally intended for my mom ya know had Uncle Keith had the courage to ask her back then. But he never got a chance so he gave it to me for when I met the special girl. And I had it since before my mom married Ted. I brought it with me in case we had a special moment and I was hoping that you'd say yes—"

Tears misted her eyes again. "Of course I would say yes! Luke you're my knight in shining armor, my ever-present protector, my only true lover. I'm so in love with you right now and I probably will be for the rest of my life."

Lucas kissed her hand and looked at the sparkling ring. "My ring looks good on your finger."

Brooke looked at the stunner and agreed, "It does doesn't it? I can't believe this is happening I'm so happy it's scary."

"Why is it scary?"

"I don't want to jinx it. So I'm not going to put it out there."

Thinking of the last time she confessed her fears out loud he nodded, "Good point. Let's focus on positivity. Like the fact we're getting married…"

"What're you thinking?" she asked as they shared a delicious chocolate mousse profiteroles.

"I'm thinking that the woman that I thought I couldn't stand became my best friend, my girl, my lover…will soon be my wife." he then held her hand and smiled, "And that we've come a long way in such a short amount of time."

"To think you thought Peyton was your dream girl." she teased after they left the restaurant and were now on their way back home.

He rolled his eyes, "She was a fucking nightmare. I was delusional. I want to remain in a good mood so please don't mention that bitch on the night of our engagement."

"Engaged…wow. I can't wait to be your wife." she then gasped and sent him a beaming smile. "In fact we can go to the courthouse as soon as we're both 18 and then later on have a nice wedding."

"Sounds like a solid plan soon to be Mrs. Scott. Especially since both of our birthdays are around the same month."

When they arrived home they found a note on the refrigerator explaining that Nathan and Haley were taking a road trip to visit Lucas and Nathan's grandparents. Brooke was a little down that she couldn't tell Haley the news in person but then perked up that they would have the apartment to themselves for a day or two.

And they took every advantage of the privacy, christening every possible room—excluding Naley's bedroom.

She couldn't even believe that he proposed on their first official date. But to be honest he made the evening so perfect for her that she was still on cloud nine and that had been over two weeks ago.

No one in the world could wipe the blissful smile off her face. Not that anyone tried.

Brooke was standing over Lucas with a single candle in a cupcake waiting for him to wake up. He opened his eyes and grinned happily, loving the fact that she was only wearing his white striped dress shirt, leaving it unbuttoned so that her amazingly sexy body was showing.

"Happy birthday to you…happy birthday to you… happy birthday dear Lucas… happy birthday to you." she sang sultrily, much like Marilyn Monroe, her dimpled smile on full display. "Make a wish Fiance…"

He chuckled and made a wish then blew out his candle. "You shouldn't have."

She handed him the treat but not before taking a swipe of his chocolate frosting and licking her finger clean. "Yes I should. It's not everyday that you turn 18 mister."

"True but for you to get all dressed up for me… gosh I don't know what to say!" he said jokingly.

Brooke began to strip off his shirt when they heard Haley scream. Bolting off the bed they went to see what was the matter.

"Hales?! What's going on?!" Lucas asked frantically.

"Nathan just proposed to me and I said—Ew dude get some clothes on!" she exclaimed while averting her eyes.

Brooke gasped and darted back into their room. Lucas was only in his boxers but he went back into their room, laughing.

"Please don't cover up my present yet. I didn't get a chance to play with it." he said jokingly just as she was pulling on some jeans.

"Blame it on Tutor Girl." she said with a teasing smile. "I want to hear how Nathan proposed to her!" Lucas brought her to him and kissed her in a way that slowed her all the way down. "Mm okay…I'm not sure if that was more for me or you but that was one hell of a kiss."

"It was for both of us…Haley can wait. However I can't—"

Brooke chuckled, "Nice try. But Haley has to go to work so yes you can!"

"But it's my birthday!" He whined desperately after Brooke finished getting dressed.

"I will make it up to you Broody." she said after pecking his lip. "I promise."

"You'd better." he said as he smacked her ass as they exited their room.

When they walked out they found the newly engaged Naley making out happily in the kitchen.

Brooke's heart melted with happiness at the sight of the young couple and cleared her throat. "Deets bitch!"

Haley parted from Nathan reluctantly. "In a minute bitch…"

She waited a minute, "Now Naley! Tell me how you two got engaged?"

Haley rolled her eyes and smiled, "Well he just kneeled down on one knee while I was eating breakfast that he thoughtfully made for me and he gave me this beautiful ring and simply asked: Will you marry me? And I guess you know the rest…"

"Awww!" Brooke said with a pleased smile. She then squealed just as Lucas lifted her up and carried her over his shoulder. "Lucas?!"

"You heard her story now it's my time!"

Nathan chuckled, "No congrats dude?"

"Congratulations to both of you but we gotta get a situation handled right now. See you guys later!"

"Alright happy birthday Luke!" Nathan said before Lucas shut the door to his room.

"Thanks!"

Nathan and Haley laughed, "They're nymphomaniacs!"

"No they're just in love. And besides you know we're no different." she said as they walked out the door.

Brooke found herself pressed against the door with an eager and very horny Lucas Scott. He literally stripped her naked in seconds as well as himself. Lucas lifted Brooke in his arms, her legs on his arms bent in the elbows, and her wetness so close with his erection. Brooke held onto his neck with one hand, and with another hand she can caress his face, chest, torso, needing to touch him. Lucas kissed her fiercely as he entered her in one reckless thrust. Brooke cried out as he relentlessly worked her body, stirring up stronger passion within them both.

Lucas moved them to the bed and continued fucking her without mercy until they both came blindingly.

Brooke kissed him softly, then more passionately. She bit his lip and straddled his waist, then watched in amused amazement as he hardened again. "Give me a break you teased me all morning and now an extremely sexy naked woman is on top of me."

"Let's see if we can do something about this," she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes, her hand cradling his hard as marble cock.

She amped up the pleasure by building anticipation. She eased just the head of his cock into her pussy, and wrapped her hand around his shaft to keep him from going any deeper than an inch. She gently moved up and down until she couldn't stand it anymore. She loved that she was in control this time, loved that he was panting for her, begging for her to end the torment of not fully being inside her. Then at last, she removed her hand, and went for the full monty, moving on him vigorously. He gripped her hips, helping her slam down on him. Her eyes ate up the sight below, him gritting his teeth in pleasure, his hard body sweating with strain, his cock appearing and disappearing as she moved.

She rode him fiercely, her breasts bouncing. The sight of her breasts jiggling like crazy was super arousing for him. He reached and caressed them, groaning as he felt her nipples harden beneath his hands. She reached her hand back and stroked his scrotum and perineum. At the same time, she told him to gently rub your clitoris with his thumb. He did as commanded, scoring simultaneous pleasure, inside and out. They groaned in unison, feeling close to climaxing. She didn't want to come yet so she switched to reverse-cowgirl, then laid down so her head was near his feet.

Lucas thrust up into her, while looking at the sexiest view he ever witnessed; watching his cock, which was engorged and a little red, go inside her slick pink pussy then out then in again, drove him mad with lust. "I'm coming," he rasped, feeling his balls draw up tightly.

"No! Not yet…Not yet…aaaahhh!" Then her climax was upon her, intense and merciless, dragging animalistic cries from her mouth. Afterward she slumped on him, her head resting on his solid chest.

"Damn, I'm gonna have to marry you!" He said jokingly while he stroked her sweaty back. Brooke looked at him and burst out laughing as he took a bite of his cupcake, frosting on his lip and nose. "What?"

"You got a little…" she then licked the frosting off both spots. "Mm tasty."

"Are we gonna go for a marathon today Ms. Davis?" he asked with a challenging sparkle in his blue eyes.

Brooke bit her lip then said, "If you can hang then so can I."


	2. Chapter Two

"Can I have some of that cake back there?" Lucas asked with a playful smirk as he smacked her behind as soon as he came into the kitchen while she was stirring vegetables in the skillet.

She gasped, pretending to be shocked by his naughty behavior.

They have been living together in their own place for a few weeks and Lucas had unexpectedly slowed their sexual activities down a bit. They were still intimate but not in the physical way. They talked on end about everything under the sun. But Brooke still needed some much needed physical contact. It was coming to the point where she had to see to her needs manually. So she had set a plan in motion.

Brooke looked at him with an arched brow, "Only if you've been a good boy..."

He grabbed her and brought her close, "Oh I've been good...I've been good all year long baby."

She smiled, "Oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm..." he then kissed her slowly and thoroughly, his hands smoothing over her bountiful curves.

"Now wait a minute aren't you the one that said that we shouldn't do that anymore? To save it up for the wedding? And something about us not being defined by sex alone?" She pointed out with a knowing smile.

"That was before you started cooking in this sexy ass getup." he said as his fingers fingered one of the straps of her lingerie. A Victoria's Secret original.

"Oop you know you just lost the bet right? So that means you have to be my love-slave for…a whole week."

Brooke had doubted that they could forgo sex for very long considering that they were addicted to each other. But Lucas said that they could. So Brooke wagered that whoever wants sex first loses.

"Those weren't the terms and plus you cheated—"

Brooke smiled wickedly then said, "Too bad they are now. And I did not cheat. This is one of my new designs and I was seeing how it looked on me."

"You set me up. You called me over here just to see you cooking dinner in this amazingly seductive outfit to get me to fall."

"So what if I did?" She asked, her eyes locked in on his. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Lucas sighed then grinned. "You play dirty Mistress…"

Brooke laid back in her bed and smiled lecherously as her devastatingly sexy man did a strip-tease for the first time. He was really good for being a novice, she thought as she watched him intently, impressed by his smooth moves and beyond turned on by his well toned body and the way his sinewy arms and legs bunched with his efforts as he danced. Lucas sent her a look that signaled how ready for her he was and she couldn't agree more. Aroused by his body and his seductive looks, not to mention the way he moved to the sultry music that she had put on. Brooke bit her lip while cupping her breast, continuing to watch this work of art.

She stood in front of him, quivering with desire, "Enough—love-slave."

His eyes locked in on hers; there was a gleam there that made her breathless, "Yes Mistress."

"I want you to kiss me—love-slave—kiss me in a way that'll have me wet for days just thinking about it. And once you've done that task—I want you to mouth-fuck me—and I expect it to be done right. Do you understand love-slave?"

"I will do as you wish my Mistress…"

He then kissed her until she was aching for him, her pussy throbbing in time with his tongue—his tongue imitating the way he would soon taste her sex; swirling, thrusting, rolling, flicking. She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her so deeply that she thought she would faint. She held on for dear life as he made-love to her mouth in a way that she didn't realize that he had her on her back and was removing her panties.

Brooke moaned loud when he went right to work on her clit. Lucas started out normally at first, licking and suckling her then he tried something entirely new. He traced sexy words with his tongue to mix things up and introduced a slew of new sensations. Brooke clutched him close, the feelings so intense she couldn't bear to have him stop. She cried out loudly, her orgasm swift and strong. She trembled but he still continued to suckle her sweet cum.

She smirked then pushed him over so that he was on his back, surprised she had strength to do even that after that mind-bending orgasm. But when she was determined—she could do anything when she put her mind to it. She took his erection out of his boxers then stroked him teasingly, watching his reactions to her touch.

Before she could blink he had her beneath him and cried out as soon as he entered her. Lucas latched onto her neck and rode her long and hard until they were both exhausted and satisfied.

-x-

The next day Lucas knocked on his brother's apartment door and waited patiently for someone to answer. The door finally opened and he smiled as he saw Haley at the other side. They embraced in a tight hug. "Hey, I was wondering when you were going to stop by and visit," she teased.

Lucas gave her a look. "Well, I had a good excuse this time. I was with my ailing grandparents for a week. Is Nathan here?"

Haley shook her head, "Nathan took Deb to the airport this morning. Apparently her and Dan fell out again. Then he said he had a few errands to run. He'll probably be back in a few hours. So you have me for company while you wait. Is that ok? Or should I call Brooke?"

Lucas laughed. "Actually, I came to talk to you about Brooke." Haley turned to him, ready to listen. "Her birthday is coming up in a couple of weeks and I want to throw her a surprise birthday party," he explained. "And I was hoping that you and Quinn would help me plan it."

Haley smiled widely. "That's a great idea. Brooke won't ever expect it. And we should have it at Tric."

Lucas nodded in agreement. "That's exactly what I was thinking. So you'll help?"

Haley gave him a wide smile. "Of course I will. And I'm sure Quinn will love to help too. Let me just call her and see if she's available to come over." She headed to the kitchen for her purse.

Lucas was right behind her. "Great. I was going crazy trying to think of something to get her. I want it to be special since it is her birthday and all," he replied as they reached the kitchen.

"I know. And it will be," Haley assured him as she walked over to her purse. She started looking through it and tried to find her phone. "She'll love it."

Lucas sighed, "I hope so."

-x-

Brooke couldn't get enough. She moaned with delight as she stabbed a fork into the scrambled eggs that Lucas had cooked for her. Her eyes rolled back as she felt his tongue circling her clit. Right now Lucas was under the table with his mouth driving her crazy.

Even though he was doing crazy designs when tonguing her pussy she literally couldn't get enough of this delicious steak, pepper and cheese omelet.

But Brooke stopped once he began suckling her hard nub. She dropped the fork just as she climaxed, shuddering as she melted in the chair.

A few moments later he was back in his seat and was smirking, his mouth slick with her juices.

"When you said that you could eat me for breakfast I didn't think you were serious." Brooke panted as she looked at him with a dazed expression.

Lucas licked his lips and growled softly, "My breakfast was very delicious. How was yours?"

Brooke laughed out loud then ate the last bit of eggs on her plate. "Scrumptious. You're a wonderful chef Mr. Scott."

"So are you... What you got cooking between your legs... Could have a man hooked for years." He said with a sexy smirk. He looked like he wanted to taste some more of Brooke's essence.

"You want to have seconds?"

He licked his lips and eyed her, liking how she looked in his large T-shirt. That was how this all started...

Lucas had just fixed her plate when she came out of their bedroom wearing his white shirt that came to her upper thighs. He eyed her heatedly, gave her the plate he had just fixed and told her to sit down and eat. When she began eating her breakfast omelette he crawled under the table and had his...

"Hell yeah...but you gotta do something for me Pretty Girl."

Brooke licked her lips and nodded, "What do I have to do?"

"Follow me..."

She dutifully followed him to the balcony of their apartment and had her place her hands on the railing and growled in her ear, "Brace yourself."

Then he moved behind her sexy body and lifted up the bottom of his shirt, revealing her lovely ass that always had him in awe. With barely any warning he removed his hard cock from his pajama pants and powerfully thrust his way inside her awaiting heat.

"Ooh shit! Ahhh! Lucas!" Brooke moaned blissfully, gripping the railing in front of her.

He fucked her long and hard, giving her stroke after stroke of empowered thrusts. She hissed, cursed and cried out deliriously as he brought her over the edge again and again.

Brooke's eyes rolled back as her fourth orgasm since he began overtook her causing her already tight walls to tighten around his cock making him groan in response.

"Brooke, Brooke, Brooke! You're fucking amazing..." He growled out, his eyes taking in the fact that they were now being watched across the way. He smirked and removed his still hard cock from her drenched pussy and pushed her against the wall and began again.

"Don't stop baby...ooh it feels so fucking good! Ahhh!" She exclaimed, her eyes closed as she focused solely on the immense amount of pleasure he was giving her with his bone melting strokes.

"I won't stop baby...Shit I can't stop! Fuck, woman you are driving me crazy!" He grunted, pulling her up and down on his erection, making her ride him.

Brooke felt a tsunami of an orgasm coming on and could barely breathe because of the anticipation of it. When Lucas hit her Gspot one good time a series of things happened: her eyes closed, her nails raked down his sexy muscular back, her toes pointed out then curled tightly as her whole body trembled with pleasures she had never known existed.

"Fuck Pretty Girl..." He grunted out while he continued to work her body through it. But then his climax crept up on him and he was calling her name so loudly that he was sure their little audience could hear. He came in several strong sprays and was no longer able to move. But he kept her upright.

"Mmmm that was fan-fuckin-tastic! Lucas you're too much for me!" She panted, her eyes glazed over. "You're so damn good..."

"Every time I'm inside of you, you make me not want to ever, ever leave." He said as he placed her on her feet.


	3. Chapter three

Once inside their apartment she giggled, "You're so bad."

"Oh I'm dangerous." He joked, kissing her mouth while laying her back in his bed. "I love you so much Brooke…"

Brooke purred as his hands smoothed up her sides. "Are you getting frisky Mr. Scott?"

Lucas kissed her lips in small kisses. "You bet your sweet ass future Mrs. Scott."

Brooke luxuriated in his intense touch, his hands causing flames in his wake until she was on fire with passion. She gasped when he began making love to her again and again until she was damn near comatose. Brooke was amazed that when it came to Lucas Scott's lovin he didn't tire easily—if at all.

Lucas wore her out thoroughly throughout the night, some tender and some a bit rough. He looked down at her softly snoring figure and grinned. He looked down at the ring he had bought a month ago in hopes of one day this day coming true.

Lucas exhaled and kissed her soft cheek. "Brooke…Brooke baby…wake up…"

Brooke was exhausted but she stirred at the sound of his voice. "Hm? What time is it?"

"Still early…but we have a big day today so get up sunshine." He then smacked her butt/hip.

"Ow…" she mumbled, still half-asleep.

"Girl that didn't hurt…" he said as he got ready himself, foregoing his signature plaid button down shirt to go with his black button down shirt and black slacks.

Lucas made a lot of calls and called in some favors to make this day happen. Haley made most of it happen with the fake ID in Brooke's name so that Brooke could remain surprised for today.

By the time Brooke got all the way up and had her thorough shower there were people waiting for her in the living room.

"Um…who are you?" Brooke asked hesitantly.

"Hi Brooke…my name is Sandy Peters. We're here to style you. So sit down and relax. Lucas has a very special day planned."

Brooke raised her eyebrows and sat down at the table where they had make-up strolled all over, straightening rods and oddly a tiara.

"What's the tiara for?" she asked as the women started working on her.

"He's calling it queen of the day since it's your birthday. I think it's sweet and romantic." Sandy gushed as she fussed with her hair.

"Where is Lucas?" Brooke asked, closing her eyes as they worked on her eyeshadow.

"He's given me strict orders to keep that a secret. Sorry."

Brooke fell silent wondering what in the world Lucas had up his sleeve. The women were done with her hair nails and make-up within two hours and were now putting a blindfold over her eyes.

She felt them undressing her and was about to cuss them out when she felt them slide a dress over her. Then she felt them slide heels on her feet and they led her out the door.

"Okay this is weird…"

"Don't worry about a thing today everything is all taken care of." She heard Sandra say as they entered the vehicle.

Brooke was nervous. She never had this done to her before. She didn't know where they were going or what was going on. All she knew was that Lucas had something special planned.

This was nerve wrecking. She had been transported from place to place and had spent hours on a flight she had no idea she was going on. It wasn't until the final minute she was able to grasp what was going on.

She was in a gorgeous wedding gown it was a strapless, lace-trimmed ball gown with an embellished bodice and a sweetheart neckline. The dress featured small buttons down the back and was cinched at the waist with a rhinestone-studded belt. She finished the look with a long veil with sweet, scalloped edges.

Tears of happiness sprang in her eyes at the sight of Lucas dressed in all black tux kneeling before her with a radiant smile on his face and a open ring case in his palm. It was her engagement ring that he had stolen from her finger and a wedding ring. Automatically her hand went over her mouth as he took her left hand in his.

"Will you marry me Brooke Penelope Davis?" he asked solemnly even though his smile belied the emotion.

Brooke nodded tearfully a choked sob coming with her words, "You know I will Lucas. In a heartbeat."

Lucas slid the beautiful ring on her slim finger and got up to his feet. "Look a heartbeat away…" he said as he pointed at the chapel in Las Vegas. "C'mon let's get married…"

Brooke took his hand in hers and walked with him in her wedding finery towards her future with him…

When they entered the chapel Brooke really teared up. He arranged for most of her family to be there, knowing that she wouldn't go through with it without them. Only Nathan, Haley and Keith were there to support out of all his family.

Lucas hurried to stand in his place as the groom while she was surprised by the appearance of her grandfather Charleston next to her.

How the hell had he managed to pull all of this off in such a short amount of time? She thought as they walked down the aisle arm in arm together. Brooke laughed joyously at the adoring look on Lucas's face as she came closer to him.

As she was walking she saw every moment they ever shared together and knew that she had always loved that man. Even when she was too stupid to realize it.

"Who gives this woman away?" the minister asked expectantly.

"I do." Her grandfather said with a grin.

Lucas mouthed 'thank you' to the older man and turned to face his beautiful bride.

The minister looked at the couple and saw the love shining between the two. "Marriage is a beautiful thing…God is smiling upon you two as you commit to each other as well as Him."

Lucas's heart was pounding erratically but he wasn't afraid. Not in the least.

"Brooke, will you take Lucas to be your husband? Do you commit yourself to his happiness and self-fulfillment as a person? Do you promise to love, honor, and trust him in sickness and in health, in adversity and prosperity, and to be true and loyal to him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." she said without the slightest hesitation.

"Lucas will you take Brooke to be your wife? Do you commit yourself to her happiness and self-fulfillment as a person? Do you promise to love, honor, and trust her in sickness and in health, in adversity and prosperity, and to be true and loyal to her so long as you both shall live?"

Lucas grinned down at her and said, "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife…you may now kiss the bride." The minister declared.

Lucas brought her in his arms and gave her a sweet loving and tasteful kiss as they heard applauds around them.

"We're actually married? Did that just happen?" she giggled, stunned how the whole thing happened.

"Yes we are married…Brooke and Lucas. We are forever baby." He said as he kissed the top of her hand.

The reception was held at the Ritz Carlton ballroom and it was incredibly beautiful and amazing. They danced all night long after the awkward speeches considering their ages and how young they both were. Besides that little hiccup everything had been perfect.

"Thank God you didn't marry that lazy bum. Besides your new husband is a thousand times cuter than that Julian." Aunt Adina said with a wink. "Congratulations baby girl!"

"Thanks for coming auntie. It means the world to us." She said as she hugged her sweet aunt.

"Pay me back with a lot of grandnephews and grandnieces!"

Brooke eyes widened in shock and her mouth dropped open. "Auntie Adina!"

"Don't worry auntie we most likely will start on that right away." Lucas chuckled at Brooke's discomfort.

"The groom has a special surprise for the bride so everyone pay attention." The DJ said into the mic.

"What do you have up your sleeve now?" Brooke asked as Lucas led her to a chair in the middle of the room.

Lucas thanked Haley as she was handed the mic.

"You look beautiful sis." Haley said before she began.

Lucas beamed at her as the singer began singing in the most beautiful voice she ever heard.

"There'll be no darkness tonight

Lady our love will shine

Lighting the night

Just put your trust in my heart

And meet me in paradise

Now is the time girl

You're every wonder in this world to me

A treasure time won't steal away

So listen to my heart

Lay your body close to mine

Let me fill you with my dreams

I can make you feel alright

And baby through the years

Gonna love you more each day

So I promise you tonight

That you'll always be the lady in my life

Lay back in my tenderness

Let's make this a night we won't forget

Girl, I need your sweet caress

Reach out to a fantasy

Two hearts in the beat of ecstasy

Come to me, girl

And I will keep you warm

Through the shadows of the night

Let me touch you with my love

I can make you feel so right

And baby through the years

Even when we're old and gray

I will love you more each day

'Cause you will always be the lady in my life

Stay with me

I want you to stay with me…"

Brooke cried as he danced with her slowly, the song marinating her soul. She laid her head on his shoulder and inhaled his scent, falling even more in love with him. When the song ended she kissed him passionately and whispered, "You're so going to get lucky tonight Mr. Scott."

Lucas giggled and continued dancing with her. "You're definitely getting lucky Mrs. Scott."

"How did you arrange all of this?" She asked in complete awe of it all.

"If I told you it would ruin the magic of tonight. I don't want Cinderella to go home yet. Let Cinderella stay awhile." He murmured just before he kissed her.

"That song was beautiful. Who wrote it?" she asked as they continued swaying to another slow song.

Lucas blushed slightly embarrassed, "A cheesy pop singer by the name of Michael Jackson. I always wanted to sing it to you but my voice is crap so I had Haley do it. Especially after I got to know you…this was the first time she had the courage to do it and it was in front of everyone we know."

Brooke's heart melted. "I loved it. I love you…"

"Who's ready to party?!" the DJ shouted as he switched records to a fast paced song.

Lucas led her to the tables and had someone bring out some dancing shoes for her.

"You really thought of everything." Brooke said with a pleased smile on her face.

"I tried…"

Brooke kissed his lips sweetly and saw a flash from a camera which made them part.

To be continued...

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. How did you like Brooke's bday surprise? Let me know by reviewing thanks.


	4. Chapter four

"Who's ready to party?!" the DJ shouted as he switched records to a fast paced song.

Lucas led her to the tables and had someone bring out some dancing shoes for her.

"You really thought of everything." Brooke said with a pleased smile on her face.

"I tried…"

Brooke kissed his lips sweetly and saw a flash from a camera which made them part.

"Sorry don't mind me…" Mouth said as he grinned at the married couple.

Lucas got up and hugged his oldest friend tight. "I'm so glad you're here man." Lucas beamed and said, "This is Brooke the woman of my dreams and now my wife. Brooke this is my oldest friend Marvin although everyone calls him Mouth. He lives across the country which is the reason you've never met him."

Brooke shook his hand and smiled genuinely, "Hi Mouth…I hope we can get to know each other someday soon."

Mouth grinned and said, "Of course. Well I won't hold you much longer. Congratulations you two."

"Thank you." They both said as he began walking away.

They danced with the crowd until it was time to throw the bouquet. All of Brooke's friends gathered together and she aimed directly at Haley but it ended up landing on Quinn who wasn't in line.

"Uh-uh." she said as she tossed it back causing everyone to bust out laughing.

Lucas removed Brooke's garter in the steamiest way, his eyes promising of things to come. He tossed it back and only one man made a grab for it. Nathan.

Hours after the amazing reception Lucas carried a giggling ecstatic Brooke through the threshold of their honeymoon suite. Brooke had never experienced so much joy on her birthday nor in one night but her new husband had made sure she did. And there wasn't any doubt in either's mind that they would make each other happy until the end of time.

"Well here we are…" Lucas stated a bit awkwardly. They looked at each other and giggled, neither knowing exactly why.

"Why is it so awkward now?" Brooke asked still laughing.

"I don't know. Maybe we're both nervous. We'll be consummating our _marriage_ tonight…"

Brooke bit her lip and kissed him passionately and lengthily, successfully breaking them out of whatever had made them awkward.

Lucas pulled her hair as he hungrily returned the kiss, needing to feel the strands on his fingers. Brooke moved away from him slightly and kneeled down before him, undressing him as well.

Lucas stood with his legs at shoulder length; Brooke on her knees in front of him on her hunkers so that his beautiful cock was right to her face. Brooke licked her lips in anticipation then took him into her mouth slowly at first, drawing it out.

Lucas wasn't having it though. He took Brooke's head to control the rhythm; thrusting in the way he wanted while Brooke hugged his perfect ass and allowed him to fuck her mouth. Lucas looked down and watched his wife taking his cock deeper in her mouth, gagging slightly from the depth but didn't let that stop her. Which made him horny as fuck.

"Enough...get on that bed." he then told her to position herself on her elbows and knees.

Brooke lifts her knee-elbow position, her legs are slightly driven apart and she strengthens her body straight with her head facing down per Lucas's instructions. Lucas enjoyed the view before kneeling between the Brooke's legs for her feet to be on his knees. He leans forward and takes his beautiful wife by her thighs which he was stroking in the process and began worshiping her cunt with his mouth, stimulating her clitoris with his tongue, flicking it in a fast motion while caressing Brooke's vagina with his fingers making her tremble and shiver in pleasure, drawing her orgasm closer.

"Lucas...I'm coming..." she whined, gripping the covers in her tight fists. Her eyes rolled as the most intense orgasm crashed over her in a frenzy.

Somehow during her euphoric high Brooke found herself on top of Lucas riding him in perfect enthusiasm.

Lucas was enjoying the superb view of his topless woman writhing on his lap, he groaned deeply as she rode him, it was almost impossible to control himself and the end seem to be getting closer. He knelt down, clutching tightly his legs to his butt. Brooke writhed on his penis zealously, squeezing his torso with her legs bent on the sides. With one hand, she is leaning on the floor and with the second one she is hugging Lucas's neck giving the illusion of being in a free fall, he is watching, admiring and enjoying at the same time. A delightful surprise for Lucas's eyes and the position allowed his wife to show herself in all her beauty.

"Fuck baby...you're so beautiful..." he rasped, watching her perfect breasts bounce. "So perfect...fuck...I'm gonna cum so hard in you baby..."

Brooke was too lost in her own pleasure to heed his words, relishing how he filled every inch of her. Just as she felt him fill her with his hot seed she opened her mouth and let out a delirious scream as her rapture overcame her. Lucas lifted her up and she clung to him, her intense orgasm creating a buoyancy in her, making her feel as if she'd float away.

They both clung to each other, breathless and exhausted. "That was the perfect way to consummate our vows..." she said drowsily, her head on his chest.

"You can say that again…we're really married…my dreams have come true…"

Brooke sighed completely contented. "Thank you for making this the best birthday ever, you gave me the greatest gift husband."

Both drifted off with smiles on their faces, feeling complete.

-x-

The next morning Lucas woke up to him spooning her, Brooke lying comfortably on her side, still fast asleep. Her right leg was slightly bent at the knee.

His hands smoothed over her bountiful curves and he could feel his body responding behind her. One arm wrapped around his woman's waist, his hand making its way in between her thighs, stroking her expertly. She moaned but didn't wake up.

Lucas's legs were along the Brooke's legs, the left leg is straight and the right is across her hip. He slowly entered her and kissed her neck while squeezing her breast.

Brooke moaned, his strokes driving her crazy. Her dream Lucas pushed deeper, going insanely slow, the pleasure excruciating. He gradually upped the pace, going from a snails pace to a easy medium tempo.

"How the hell do you get me like this back to back?" he hissed, not expecting her to hear him. "So…damn good…"

"Lucas…" she purred drowsily, slowly waking up.

He needed to go faster.

Lucas made her kneel on all fours, jarring her awake while he stood behind her, her legs were between his legs. He grips Brooke by the waist, moving his hips quicker, pulling her closer and closer to him, strengthening the tremors, penetrating her very deeply.

Brooke cried out as Lucas dominated her, taking her roughly and all she could do was move her ass as skillful as he was moving inside her. "Bite my neck and fuck me harder."

"Pretty girl…" He grunted, feeling his climax coming up on him. So he slowed down to a complete stop.

Brooke banged on the headboard in frustration. "What the fuck Lucas?!"

Lucas swatted her ass, gaining when the strike caused her walls to ripple enticingly. "I'm in control—now be a good girl and stay still!" He commanded, grappling for control.

Brooke whimpered, ceasing her movements.

"Good baby…" he purred, stroking her back, taking in the view of her gloving his cock so snugly. "What a sweet sexy ass…" he commented softly as he stroked her cheeks. "I'm going to make you come until you can't breathe."

Then he started again, riding her fiercely. Lucas wrapped her hair in his fist and pulled gently, his cock pillaging her depths.

Brooke didn't know where this aggression was coming from but it turned her on immensely. He was truly fucking her in every sense of the word.

"That's right…you want more? Take it!" he growled, granting her permission to move with him.

"Lucas!" she cried again, her orgasm tearing through her unexpectedly. Her front collapsed on the bed, her teeth biting the sheets as wave after wave hit her.

Lucas was still pounding her, not tiring at all. "Fuck…I'm addicted to your sweet pussy…"

"Fill me up, daddy, fuck my tight cunt! Make me scream with that big dick of yours!" she moaned, another climax hitting her.

Lucas smirked, "What a hot nasty girl you are! I will wash your mouth out with my cum if you talk dirty, naughty girl."

Brooke had never witnessed this side of him before but she loved it. Dirty Broody was sexy as hell.

She licked her lips, "I love sucking your cock. And I'm going to lick it clean if you do."

Lucas forced her to an upright position and crushed his lips to hers in a hot salacious kiss.

He removed himself from her and turned her onto her back, stroking his beautiful rigid dick.

"I need you to be a good girl and do just as you claimed you would." He said as he sat on top of her so that her head was between his legs. He wasn't fully seated on her, pressing maximum on his knees, which were located behind Brooke's shoulders.

Brooke did it without hesitation, taking him in her mouth while he watched with the sexiest erotic facial expression she ever seen.

Lucas watched her, moving his lady's head and stroke her face while she worked him, her hands on the his slim waist, liking the fact that she was entirely subordinate to him.

"That pretty little face deserves to get fucked. You look like a sexy little angel with your lips wrapped around me like this." He grunted sexily.

She gently glide the surface of her teeth along his shaft, trailing it with her tongue. Lucas hissed at the genuine enthusiasm as she really went into it, tightening the grip of her luscious mouth while giving him a devilish look.

Just as he thought he couldn't take another second he growled as his climax shot through him and into her awaiting mouth.

"That's it baby girl… swallow every drop." He growled, pulsing more cum in her mouth.

Brooke did as he bade and swallowed every ounce of his juices. Just as she finished he murmured, "You're my wife. I adore how naughty you are. I love you."

She bit her lip as he fell by the way side and stared up at the ceiling. "Oh, baby, that was the best fuck I've ever had. Thank you for that."

She looked at him and asked, "You woke up with all that?"

"I'm sorry… I don't usually get like that—"

"Don't apologize. It was just interesting and intense is all. I loved every second of it. I just wonder where it came from…"

Lucas sighed, "I just wanted to try something. I wanted to see what it was like to be in complete control."


	5. Chapter five

She looked at him and asked, "You woke up with all that?"

"I'm sorry… I don't usually get like that—"

"Don't apologize. It was just interesting and intense is all. I loved every second of it. I just wonder where it came from…"

Lucas sighed, "I just wanted to try something. I wanted to see what it was like to be in complete control."

Brooke rubbed his chest thoughtlessly, still recovering. "Well you can take control anytime you need."

Lucas looked at her and a shocked laugh escaped from his mouth. "Oh yeah? What if you can't handle it?"

"I handled it just fine this time didn't I?"

"So what if I wanted this every day?" he asked challenging her.

Brooke climbed on top of him and locked eyes with him. She then pulled his lip into her mouth and then purred, "I would demand it."

Lucas groaned and deepened the kiss, his cock twitching until he was at full mast. "Brooke you are getting me so fucking hard."

"Oh yeah?" She asked, grinding on it. "You just might turn me into a sex addict like you."

Lucas licked her neck, her jaw, her chin to her luscious mouth. "I'm only an addict when it comes to you."

Brooke held his chin between her index finger and thumb and purred, "Just lie back and let me make you cum."

"I love when you say that to me—you can have me any way you want, babe…" he groaned as he watched her take control.

-x-

Vegas had been like a dream come true for the newly married couple. Lucas had revealed that Haley had posed as Brooke in order to get their marriage license using a fake ID and her social security number that he happened to know and had coached his best friend/sister in law until she knew it by heart.

"So basically you guys stole my identity in order for us to get married?"

Lucas winced, "In a nutshell. But it was the only way I could surprise you."

"Mm hmm. And how could you afford all of this?"

"Well… surprisingly your family pitched in. When they heard about everything our parents put you through they were team Brucas all the way. And Uncle Keith—he helped a lot too. Then Haley and Quinn made it all possible too."

Brooke smiled, "Remind me to thank them. I thoroughly enjoyed being Cinderella for my birthday and I absolutely loved marrying my Prince."

"I loved being your Prince. I'm happy that you're happy."

Brooke grinned happily, "I'm so in love with you. You made last night so magical. How did I get so lucky?"

"I've been asking myself that for quite some time—" he broke off when she playfully smacked his bare chest. "Hey that hurt!"

"Aw well let me kiss it better then." she then kissed the spot she hit. Then licked it. And playfully bit it.

"What are you trying to do to me?" he groaned, not surprised by his body's telling response.

She met his eyes with hers and she said in a soft raspy voice, "Make love to me again. This time nice and slow…"

"Your wish is my command wife." he said as he covered her body with his again.

-x-

Two weeks later someone rings their doorbell at 2am. They begin to loudly whisper Brooke's name and knock frantically. Groaning Brooke awakened slowly. She shook his shoulder and said, "Somebody's at the front door."

"Tell your boyfriends to come back at a decent hour." Lucas murmured sleepily.

Brooke hit him in the shoulder. "I'm not going out there by myself. You're coming with me husband."

Lucas cursed whosoever was at their door at this time of night. Especially when they both had school in the fucking morning. He grabbed his metal bat and opened the door ready to swing friend or foe.

"Finally!" Victoria stated as she pushed him aside to get to Brooke.

"Lucas give me the bat!" Brooke demanded heatedly.

Victoria's eyes widened when she saw that Brooke was serious. "I'm sober! I promise. I have been for months! After you left I enrolled myself into rehab and got the help that I needed…" tears were rolling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry for hurting you—"

"I don't want to hear I'm sorry from you!" Brooke spat, a new kind of rage entering her. The kind of rage that was born from the worst kind of pain. The unpredictable kind of rage. The rage that could kill. "I'm sorry isn't going to bring our baby back! I'm sorry isn't going to make up for all the bruises you left on me! I'm sorry isn't going to magically heal my mentality! So save your fucking sorry's!"

Victoria looked at Lucas imploringly who had only looked back at her with cold hatred.

She gulped, "I was sick when I did those things Brookie. And I didn't know that you were pregnant—not that that is an excuse for the way I treated you. But had I known—"

Brooke scoffed then shouted, "Had you known…had you known?! I was your daughter! I should've been the last person on your list to hurt! I am fucked up because of you! Know what get out! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!!!"

Lucas grasped Victoria by the arm and forced her out of their apartment. "You don't have to go home but you gotta get the hell outta here!" he then slammed the door in her face.

Once her mother was out of sight Brooke began sobbing painfully, dropping the bat that she had gripped desperately, wanting only to inflict the same amount of suffering that that monster had inflicted on her. "I hate her. I hate her so goddamn much Luke!"

"I know baby come here." he said as he took her into his arms. "She's gone now. She'll never get to you again."

Brooke nodded but was still crying and shaking from the encounter. "It's like she senses when I'm really happy and just plots to wreck it."

"Look at me…you are everything to me. You're my wife. And that means it's my job to protect and provide for you. I won't ever let her come near you again."She looked at him and asked, "You woke up with all that?"

"I'm sorry… I don't usually get like that—"

"Don't apologize. It was just interesting and intense is all. I loved every second of it. I just wonder where it came from…"

Lucas sighed, "I just wanted to try something. I wanted to see what it was like to be in complete control."

Brooke rubbed his chest thoughtlessly, still recovering. "Well you can take control anytime you need."

Lucas looked at her and a shocked laugh escaped from his mouth. "Oh yeah? What if you can't handle it?"

"I handled it just fine this time didn't I?"

"So what if I wanted this every day?" he asked challenging her.

Brooke climbed on top of him and locked eyes with him. She then pulled his lip into her mouth and then purred, "I would demand it."

Lucas groaned and deepened the kiss, his cock twitching until he was at full mast. "Brooke you are getting me so fucking hard."

"Oh yeah?" She asked, grinding on it. "You just might turn me into a sex addict like you."

Lucas licked her neck, her jaw, her chin to her luscious mouth. "I'm only an addict when it comes to you."

Brooke held his chin between her index finger and thumb and purred, "Just lie back and let me make you cum."

"I love when you say that to me—you can have me any way you want, babe…" he groaned as he watched her take control.

-x-

Vegas had been like a dream come true for the newly married couple. Lucas had revealed that Haley had posed as Brooke in order to get their marriage license using a fake ID and her social security number that he happened to know and had coached his best friend/sister in law until she knew it by heart.

"So basically you guys stole my identity in order for us to get married?"

Lucas winced, "In a nutshell. But it was the only way I could surprise you."

"Mm hmm. And how could you afford all of this?"

"Well… surprisingly your family pitched in. When they heard about everything our parents put you through they were team Brucas all the way. And Uncle Keith—he helped a lot too. Then Haley and Quinn made it all possible too."

Brooke smiled, "Remind me to thank them. I thoroughly enjoyed being Cinderella for my birthday and I absolutely loved marrying my Prince."

"I loved being your Prince. I'm happy that you're happy."

Brooke grinned happily, "I'm so in love with you. You made last night so magical. How did I get so lucky?"

"I've been asking myself that for quite some time—" he broke off when she playfully smacked his bare chest. "Hey that hurt!"

"Aw well let me kiss it better then." she then kissed the spot she hit. Then licked it. And playfully bit it.

"What are you trying to do to me?" he groaned, not surprised by his body's telling response.

She met his eyes with hers and she said in a soft raspy voice, "Make love to me again. This time nice and slow…"

"Your wish is my command wife." he said as he covered her body with his again.

-x-

Two weeks later someone rings their doorbell at 2am. They begin to loudly whisper Brooke's name and knock frantically. Groaning Brooke awakened slowly. She shook his shoulder and said, "Somebody's at the front door."

"Tell your boyfriends to come back at a decent hour." Lucas murmured sleepily.

Brooke hit him in the shoulder. "I'm not going out there by myself. You're coming with me husband."

Lucas cursed whosoever was at their door at this time of night. Especially when they both had school in the fucking morning. He grabbed his metal bat and opened the door ready to swing friend or foe.

"Finally!" Victoria stated as she pushed him aside to get to Brooke.

"Lucas give me the bat!" Brooke demanded heatedly.

Victoria's eyes widened when she saw that Brooke was serious. "I'm sober! I promise. I have been for months! After you left I enrolled myself into rehab and got the help that I needed…" tears were rolling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry for hurting you—"

"I don't want to hear I'm sorry from you!" Brooke spat, a new kind of rage entering her. The kind of rage that was born from the worst kind of pain. The unpredictable kind of rage. The rage that could kill. "I'm sorry isn't going to bring our baby back! I'm sorry isn't going to make up for all the bruises you left on me! I'm sorry isn't going to magically heal my mentality! So save your fucking sorry's!"

Victoria looked at Lucas imploringly who had only looked back at her with cold hatred.


	6. Chapter six

Victoria looked at Lucas imploringly who had only looked back at her with cold hatred.

She gulped, "I was sick when I did those things Brookie. And I didn't know that you were pregnant—not that that is an excuse for the way I treated you. But had I known—"

Brooke scoffed then shouted, "Had you known…had you known?! I was your daughter! I should've been the last person on your list to hurt! I am fucked up because of you! Know what get out! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!!!"

Lucas grasped Victoria by the arm and forced her out of their apartment. "You don't have to go home but you gotta get the hell outta here!" he then slammed the door in her face.

Once her mother was out of sight Brooke began sobbing painfully, dropping the bat that she had gripped desperately, wanting only to inflict the same amount of suffering that that monster had inflicted on her. "I hate her. I hate her so goddamn much Luke!"

"I know baby come here." he said as he took her into his arms. "She's gone now. She'll never get to you again."

Brooke nodded but was still crying and shaking from the encounter. "It's like she senses when I'm really happy and just plots to wreck it."

"Look at me…you are everything to me. You're my wife. And that means it's my job to protect and provide for you. I won't ever let her come near you again."

She nodded again as they got back in bed.

"How about a little distraction?"

"Like what?" Brooke asked, overwhelmingly depressed.

"I got a game in mind."

She laughed when he began sucking on her big toe, "That's tickling me…But what kind of game?"

"Well it's…" he then broke off, his eyes locked on the clock. "HOLY SHIT—uh we'll have to play it some other time. We need to get back to sleep." He said as he scrambled out of bed. She looked at the clock and gasped. "Oh damn it's near six isn't it?"

"Unfortunately yes." He said as he pulled her to him. "But we'll definitely—know what? Let's just stay home today. We both had a rough morning and won't be able to focus anyway."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

-x-

"Now about that game…"

"Ah, the game…" she said with a smile, while sitting up a little straighter. "What did you have in mind?"

"Oh a lot of things. Do we happen to have some game dice, pen, a pad of paper?"

Curious she nodded, "Yes to all of the above. I happen to have some dice from an old monopoly game…and my pad of paper and pen are in my drawer." she said, indicating the small desk next to the bed.

"And the dice?" he said as he hurriedly got the items from said destination.

"In the hallway closet with all of the board games. Why?"

Lucas smiled that truly blinding smile the replied, "Wait and see…"

He then left the room to go and find the games. She examined her nails while waiting for him, trying to play it cool, but inside she boiling with excitement and desire. She then chuckled when she heard all kinds of commotion coming from the hall. "Wait and see? I could do that." she then yelled out, "Are you ok out there?"

"I'm fine…just be ready to have a really good time." he said as if a far way off.Brooke giggled then shouted, "I already am! My you're a playful one!"

"That I am…" he said on his way back with his treasure. Once in the room he reached his ringing phone and turned it off, so that they would not be interrupted. "Now where were we?"

She grinned then replied, "We were discussing the kind of game we would play."

"No we weren't and you know it you sneaky…sexy…vixen."

"A vixen—I never was a vixen before. I think I like it." she said as he began removing his clothes again, turning her on as he did so. "So about this game of yours…am I a naughty school girl and you're the teacher or is it the other way around? Or—"

He kissed her heatedly then replied softly, "Role-playing is fun—but not the kind of game I had in mind. And you can't begin to guess what I want us to do…"

"Oh? Well why not?"

"Because it'll take out the mystery! And mystery is fun." he kissed her, then eyed her hungrily. "Ok on the paper I want you to write 2 through 12."

She did as directed then looked up at him, "Ok…now what?"

"Now we write down a sex act that we love or want to try next to each number." He said as he climbed into bed with her.Feeling herself getting even more hot she asked, "And then?"

He smirked then answered honestly, "Roll these dice and play out the move that corresponds to the number."

"Ah, ok very well…" she then wrote down the first few down then he wrote until it was finished with sexual acts waiting to be done. She then grabbed the dice and said, "My roll doll…"

Brooke then rolled the dice, anticipation racing through her. She silently prayed it landed on one of her numbers—any one of her numbers because all of them were something she wanted to do to or with the sexy boy beside her. While Lucas licked his lips, also wishing it would land on one of his numbers. He always liked the game—you never knew what you'll roll next which added an element of surprise, increasing the sexual tension and builded the excitement factor.

He tried to look but couldn't really see because the woman covered the dice after she rolled it. "What did it land on?"

She smiled wickedly then uncovered the dice so that he could see that it was a five and three. "Eight."

"I see that. That's also one of yours…what does eight say?"

She blushed, her nipples pebbling at the thought of performing the act. "The 69 position…only instead of me giving you oral—you slide your cock between my breasts. Did I mention you would be on top? Silly me…" she said with a wicked smile, while shimmering down until she lay on her back."You just get hotter and hotter!" he said as he got into position, his mouth near her luscious slit, his hard cock in between her breasts. He glided between her sweet tits, his tongue flicking her clit, slurping on her sweetness while her tongue licked his testes, his excitement grew. Before either could come he parted from her. "My roll now…"

She gasped when he rolled off her to roll the dice, then frowned with frustration, "You're a cruel man Lucas!"

"Trust me I was so close to coming on your tits that I was damn near cross eyed—and it's not easy denying yourself when you're that damn close. And besides I'm curious on what number it'll land on next." He rolled the dice then smirked, "It's six…One of mine…"

"Ok six…what did it say?" she said breathlessly, knowing that whatever he wrote down that she would enjoy it extremely. "C'mon what did it say?!"He grinned a shit eating grin then said, "You have to ride me…"

Oh that was right up her alley, she thought, "Oh no problem…" she said with a smirk as she pushed him back and climbed on top with supreme confidence. Once she straddled his hips, she moved against his thick rigid cock, torturing him, grinding into him until he stilled her. "Why'd you stop me?"

"I said ride me not grind me to climax!" he said with a groan.

"Ohh you mean ride you! Like…insertion?" she said teasingly, her hands gripping his wrists to the bed while grinding against him.

"Yeah…exactly." he gasped, trying to stay strong and not come too quick.In no time at all he was fully inside her. His eyes locked on her face—her eyes closed in pleasure, her lip locked in her teeth. Brooke's eyes opened then she leaned down and kissed him—gently catching his tongue with her teeth and sucked on it then flicked her tongue over the tip of his, causing him to moan. Then she began to move in front-to-back movements instead of the standard up and down motions. He groaned in her mouth as pleasure swamped him, slowly drowning in it as she drew him even closer to climax. Meanwhile she was going insane between the way he was inside her and the friction between his pubic bone and her sensitized clit increasing her ecstasy tremendously.

"Ohhh…YES!!! YES!!! Lucas!!! OHHHHHH…HO-HOOOOHHHH!!!!" She exclaimed as she gripped him tightly. Their pleasure was instantaneous and simultaneous—whatever he felt, she felt and vice versa, making it all the more intense.

His eyes were rolling back as he climaxed the hardest he ever experienced before. He yelled his completion while she continued riding him, drawing out the intensity of their joining. "OH BROOKE!!!"

His eyes were still closed when he answered honestly, "I am… and in case I forget…THANK YOU!"

Brooke laughed then said, "Want to roll again?"

His eyes shot open at that suggestion, "What? Brooke I'm young—not invincible!"

"Kidding—I'm kidding!" she said with a chuckle, then kissed him softly. "Go on…get some sleep."

He sat up a little then replied, "We could go again…just…not now. I'm a little worn out."

"Gotcha…now rest up. I need a shower anyway." she said as she got up from the bed, her knees a little shaky, her body on full display.

"A shower?" he groaned once he saw her turn to face him, her breasts were like works of art. "The thought of you all wet and and hot and deliciously naked is really working me up."

She smiled unrepentantly, "I'm sorry…"

"Yeah sure you are." He then laughed once he stood to his feet, his legs were a bit shaky too. "Well I may as well shower with you."

"I don't think so…if we shower together things might get out of hand and wild—"

He wrapped his arms around her, his naked body pressed against hers. "We won't do anything…promise."

And they hadn't. He washed all of her body but it wasn't sexual—like he promised—and she washed all of his, completely innocent. As soon as they got out of the shower, they dried each other off, then climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later Brooke woke up to find his hand firmly squeezing her breast, hence arousing her to full awareness. She smiled when she noticed he was still asleep so she very discreetly moved down the bed to his groin—adorably resting as well. He was still huge even when flaccid. _Not for long_ , she thought to herself. Brooke licked his soft penis then put all of his girth in her mouth and began to draw him in stronger and stronger until he was really hard.

Lucas was having the best dream—he didn't really want to go from it but he felt he really had to before…Before? Before what? he thought hazily, as he came from semi-consciousness to full on consciousness. He nearly groaned at the sight of Brooke blowing him wholeheartedly. He was harder than he had ever been and was more than ready to take her. But the way she was sucking him off had his eyes crossing in ecstasy.


	7. Chapter seven

Lucas was having the best dream—he didn't really want to go from it but he felt he really had to before…Before? Before what? he thought hazily, as he came from semi-consciousness to full on consciousness. He nearly groaned at the sight of Brooke blowing him wholeheartedly. He was harder than he had ever been and was more than ready to take her. But the way she was sucking him off had his eyes crossing in ecstasy. Before he knew what was happening she already had him sheathed inside of her. "I'm really sorry to wake you Broody…but right now I need to get some."

He groaned loudly when she sank on his entire length, "No complaints from me...Oh my fucking God...Brooke!!!"

She rode him fiercely with hedonistic abandon, her lust fueling her moves until he reversed their positions so that she now lay beneath him. "What are you doing?"

"I like control! So I'm…fucking…you..." he growled as he placed her legs on his shoulders and drove into her, plunging inside her saturated heat like a madman on a mission. He rode her long and hard, increasing her pleasure tenfold by hitting a certain spot that had her coming helplessly. She screamed his name while he mercilessly continued hitting that highly excitable spot while she clasped the sheets for dear life as another strong orgasm hit her. Brooke began sobbing out when he made her climax yet again only this time he howled with her as he came violently strong.

"I thought you had no complaints." she panted, once their heart rates settled to a normal pace.

"I didn't—I still don't."

"Then why'd you take over?" she asked, not really caring about it—but was just curious. Lucas looked over at her then stated, "I didn't lie Brooke—I do like control and I felt like you were going to make me come way too quick for you to get your pleasure out of it. From the blow job you bestowed on me to your riding me like a rodeo bull..." he then sighed, "I had to do something Brooke!"

She smiled then replied, "Ah, I understand. And FYI I like control too—but this time I—it's ok that you took the reigns—I have no complaints. Because if you hadn't taken over then I wouldn't have known I could come so many times in a row."

"Wait you didn't know you were multi-orgasmic?" he asked in wonder.

She blushed then shook her head, "No—Lucas I knew I was multi-orgasmic—I came three times in a row more than a few times—especially with you—but not any more than three at a time. I didn't know I was capable of more."

He kissed her slender hand, "Well you are. And that's amazing—and very rare and I'm glad that I'm the only one who knows that about you."

She grinned, "It's only fitting that my husband experiences things about me no other man knows."

Lucas however didn't hear another word, he snored loudly, indicating just how worn out he really was, she sighed then kissed his forehead in a chaste kiss then slept beside him peacefully.

-x-

A few hours later Lucas was dressed and was kissing her senseless, grinding his hardness against her. Brooke shivered and pressed as close as she could, kissing him back with everything she had in her. She moaned in his mouth as his hands caressed her generous ass, "Damn Brooke..."

"Yeah, damn..." she said as he went back in for more luscious kisses.

"Damn! I should go before we can't stop," he said as he leaned his head against hers.

She moaned softly, his hands still kneading her flesh, "Ohh Lucas..."

"Brooke I..." he began, still caressing her ass.

She smiled then whispered, "Gotta go—I know."

Lucas looked down at her beautiful face then rasped, "Fuck you're addictive you know that? Shit...You have no idea how difficult it is for me to walk away from you right now—"

"But you have to. You have a shift to cover."

"Believe me all I want is to stay with you...having incredible sex with you all day long—but—" he groaned as his eyes lingered on her sensual pretty pink parted lips, remembering the pleasure they brought him and which made him even harder. "Oh God I want to do just that—but I can't. There's only so many times I can show up late to work and I—"

"Don't worry I understand." she said with a smile.

He sighed, beyond tempted by her luscious form. "If you really understood then you'd get dressed too."

She grinned then did a little twirl for him, showcasing her naked glory, "Too much temptation for you?"

"You have no idea!" he said with a groan when she did a little shimmy, making her breasts jiggle enticingly.

She chuckled, eyeing his massive erection, "I think I do."

He laughed then replied, "I'm a man—I can't help it—you're way too sexy for your own good."

Brooke smiled, "Somehow I believe you." He kissed her again, despite the danger of not stopping when he needed to. She was the one to push away this time, "I thought you were going to stop kissing me."

"It's kinda hard not to kiss you when you look so good..." he then went in again, kissing her passionately, "I should stop before I start something I can't finish." he took a step back then said, "Before I go...I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" she asked, while pulling on her favorite silk robe.

"My grandma's throwing a shindig on Saturday and they would like for us to come. Do you think that we should go?"

"Sure that sounds like fun." she said while tying her sash around her waist. "It will be the first family function that we would attend as a married couple."

Lucas kissed her forehead, "Yup. Alright I really gotta go Pretty Girl. I'll see you when I get home."

"Okay hubby I'll see you later. Maybe when you get back we can finish our game."

Lucas groaned, "You play dirty."

She giggled when he lifted her up into his arms and pressed her against the wall. Within seconds he was inside her, skewering her on his eager cock. Her legs entwined with his thighs on both sides, he hugs her waist with one arm, and holds her ass with his second arm. Brooke throws her head back, a surprised yet enthusiastic grin on her face as he ravaged her, his lips caressing her breasts. Brooke clung to his neck as he brought her to his quick punishing thrusts.

"I thought you were leaving? Ahhh…" she moaned out as he continued fucking her.

"I was… I don't know what happened I just… ahh… needed you…"

"Mmm is it always gonna be like this?" she asked, closing in on a massive scale climax.

Lucas gripped her a little tighter, his orgasm closing in as well. "God I hope so."

They kissed passionately as they simultaneously combusted together, both trembling and weakened yet thoroughly satisfied.

"Have a great day Broody!" she said while watching him straighten himself back up.

"You too Cheery." he kissed her a final time and was out the door.

Brooke ended up going back to bed, utterly tired from their morning activities. She dreamed of babies. Blue eyed blonde haired babies that miraculously looked like her. She grinned in her sleep as she held one of them in her arms. They cooed and giggled at her and she cooed at them back. Suddenly one said clear as day: Mommy. Her heart clenched. She never thought she'd hear a child call her that. It was truly beautiful.

She woke up with tears in her eyes and an aching heart.

Brooke dialed up Haley and pleaded with her to come over so that she wouldn't be alone. She sniffled and hugged her plush purple monkey close for a long while until her doorbell sounded. Hopping up she went and answered the door.

"Millie? What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed while letting her old neighbor inside.

"I'm here on behalf of your mother. I know what she did wasn't right but she pleaded with me to talk to you."

Brooke shook her head, "No. She already came here at the butt crack of dawn talking nonsense. I don't care if she's so called better I want nothing to do with her!"

"Brooke she's trying to get better for you. She's realized her mistakes—"

"Millie you were there! You heard all the shit she said and saw the things she's done to me! How could you possibly fall for her bullshit?!"

Millicent sighed, "I didn't. I missed you and honestly this was an excuse to see you. I told her I would talk to you if she paid for my roundtrip airfare."

Brooke grinned, "Sneaky."

Millicent gasped as she took a look at her wedding ring. "You're married?!"

"I am." she smiled in complete happiness.

"Since when?"

"About two weeks ago. We got married in Las Vegas for my birthday if you could believe it! He totally surprised me I had no idea what he planned until the last second. I was so excited and shocked. We have pictures!"

Millicent looked at the wedding photos and cried. "Aw you looked so beautiful and happy! Oh I wish I could've been there!"

"I wasn't in charge of the guest list and—"

"Don't worry about it. As long as you're happy that's what matters." she then hugged her friend tightly.

A strong knock sounded at the door interrupting the moment. Brooke rushed to the door and smiled. "Tutor Wife!"

"Tigger! You seem fine now. What happened?"

"Oh a lot believe me. But first introductions must be made. Haley this was my old neighbor and only friend in California Millicent Huxtable. Millie this is my best friend/sister-in-law Haley James Scott who also got married in Vegas with my husband's brother."

"I heard about you—you're the one that saved Brooke from that witch!"

"Speaking of witches she was here this morning."

Haley's eyes widened at the news, "Are you okay?"

"No…she was going on and on about how sorry she was and that she's changed. All I wanted to do was beat her with that bat in my hand. But before I could do that I screamed for her to get out and Lucas threw her out. God I love that man."

"Oh God no wonder you didn't come to school today."

"Yeah…and then when I finally went to sleep I dreamed of our kids. And my heart ached so bad because one of them said Mommy. I want to have a baby."

Haley looked at her and asked, "You just got married pace yourself Tigger."

Brooke sighed, "I know but the dream literally made me ache for one. I'm not saying now but maybe one day soon."

"That's a big decision Brooke. And a huge responsibility. You two should wait until you guys are out of highschool."

Brooke smiles sadly, "Yeah you're right. We'll wait."


	8. Chapter Eight

I know that this link is 5 years old but I just came across it and it's an awesomely amazing Brucas video called Wine over Whiskey song by Carrie Underwood so check it out whenever you have time. Here's the link: https/youtu.be/j2G8U5z5TPc

-x-

Lucas came through the door with a bag full of food and a smile on his face. "Wifey I'm home!"

She ran to him from their master bedroom and nearly knocked him down with her excitement. "Whoa babe take it easy."

She blushed, "Sorry…I just missed you that's all."

"I missed you too." he said with a loving expression. "So how was your day?"

"Same old same old… only Millie came from Cali to visit. And Haley dropped in for a bit. After we talked we looked at chick flicks and chilled for awhile. In fact you had just missed them."

"Really? I thought I smelled a lot of estrogen in here." he jokes.

Brooke smacked his chest, "Ha ha very funny Broody. How was work?"

"Slow. Keith asked about you. I didn't mention what happened this morning with your mother–but I did tell him that you were dealing with some things."

Brooke exhaled, "I still can't believe that she even had the balls to come here. I mean what's the point? What did she expect from me? Yay you went to rehab now things will be better? No." she said as he came further into the room.

"I know it sucks but you know that I'm here for you. I'm 199% with you. Always."

Brooke smiled, "I know. By the way I ordered us some Chinese takeout before you got here so no cooking for us!"

Once the groceries was put away they settled down on the couch. "Ugh, what the hell Nate." He groaned.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Brooke asked, concerned.

He chuckled sourly, "Nathan just found our pictures from our middle school play."

"What? You were in a play?" she grinned like the cat that ate the canary.

Lucas narrowed his eyes at her.

"It was mandatory for drama."

"Somehow I can't picture you in drama class." She laughed. "Let me see!"

"Hell no!" he objected, horrified that she even wanted to see these incriminating photos.

"What? Why!" she pouted playfully.

"They are really embarrassing. I look so damn stupid."

Brooke smiled at his discomfiture.

"No one looked good in middle school. Who cares, let me see it!"

She made a move for the phone and he quickly snatched his hand in another direction. She tried again, finding the same results.

"C'mon Lucas! Don't be like that!" She chided.

"I said no Brooke." He grunted, as he held the phone as far from his body and her reach as he could.

Brooke let out a deep breath as she moved over his body, trying to reach the object of her desire—his embarrassing childhood photos.

"B-Brooke!" Lucas mumbled as he struggled to keep the phone from her hands and keep them both from falling. The entire time, Brooke had been unaware that she was straddling him.

Finally, he grabbed ahold of her hand, holding it high above her head. She looked down at him, and that's when she noticed—

How incredibly close they were.

They both panted, out of breath from their play fight; she could feel the rise and fall of his chest and he tried to regain a normal breathing pattern. Worse, she could feel his body, her thighs hugging either side of him.

Had their faces been this close? Or had she moved without planning to? Brooke couldn't help but be drawn to his mouth- the parting of his lips as he let out ragged breaths. She licked her own, nibbling at her bottom lip absentmindedly.

Lucas tightened his grip on her hand, drawing her out of her musing. She looked up to meet his gaze; it made her heart stop. His intense blue eyes looked fierce, like a predator. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn that he meant to eat her up.

He looked hungry.

And it turned her on. Just that one simple look from him had set her body on fire.

If it wasn't for the delivery man, who knows what she would have done?

It was the ringing of the door bell that pulled them from their heated standoff. Brooke wiggled her wrist free, then hopped off Lucas to answer the door.

As Brooke got out her wallet to pay the man, who smiled from ear to ear, Lucas had suddenly appeared behind her.

"I'll take that." He grunted, gesturing to the take out. He was very pissed off that the delivery guy interrupted the mood.

"Oh okay enjoy your—" Lucas slammed the door in the man's face.

Brooke gaped at her husband, "That was rude."

"No what was rude was when we were this close to making out and suddenly he pops up."

"You're acting as if we don't have the rest of our lives to make out on the couch." she said teasingly, effectively taking the food from him. "God I'm starving."

"Me too. What did you order anyway?"

"Um I ordered myself a Happy Family. And for you I ordered Beef and Broccoli with shrimp fried rice."

Her stomach growled loudly causing them to both chuckle. "Let's get you fed huh."

Lucas and Brooke decided to feed each other while sitting on their living room floor, enjoying each other's company.

"So are you going to tell me what Millie was here for?" he asked after they finished their last bite of food.

"Right…my mother paid for Millie's plane ticket roundtrip to talk to me about talking and forgiving Bitchtoria. Of course we did everything but that."

"Was there a lesbian scene involved?"

She laughed but hit his shoulder playfully, "Don't be gross you perv. Millie's like an older sister to me. That's like pairing you with Nathan!"

Lucas looked disgusted, "Point taken."

"Actually thinking of you two is getting me kinda hot. Wanna go burn up the sheets hubby?"

"Hell no! I'm not in the mood anymore!"

Brooke giggled, "Come on! Just a quickie!"

"No Brooke!"

Brooke laughed hysterically, watching him walk away from her.

-x-

Three days later they were at the Scott's family barbeque. So far no fights broke out, no ill will was discovered. It was a normal function which Brooke and Lucas were grateful for.

"There's the newlyweds! You look gorgeous!" His grandmother May Scott said as she hugged both Brooke and Lucas.

Brooke was dressed in a flirty peach dress and white sandals, her iron-straight brown tresses flowing down to her breasts. "Thank you! So do you!"

"How are you dear?"

She didn't want anyone to know about the drama with her mom. Instead she smiled warmly, "We made it to today so that's good!"

"Yes it is. I'm so happy that you're here."

"Yeah me too." She said looking at Royal cook on the grill. Lucas had made his way over there stood next to him and was joking with Nathan, a can of grape soda in his hand.

Brooke I need you over here!" Lucas shouted over the party.

Brooke made her way over to him and said, "Yes Lucas?"

Lucas just smiled in that breathtaking manner and said sweetly, "I just miss my wife and best friend."

Brooke laughed and pushed him slightly, although not too much so that he would fall.

"Hey! What are you trying to do here? Burn me woman?!" Lucas joked all though it had been a close call.

"Nope." She beamed at him. Every time she was around her husband she felt indescribably happy, peaceful, giddy and almost always had goosebumps whenever he was in the vicinity of her. As well as undeniably horny. "I wish we were alone…" Brooke said wistfully.

"We could be…just give me a few minutes. I gotta get Royal a beer out the house." he then kissed her cheek and was gone.

"Wow you're certainly a stunner. How old are you?" he asked as he ran a finger down her arm.

Brooke flinched and moved away from him, a look of genuine disgust on her face."Old enough to be out of your league. Ew."

"Oh really? See you around sweetcakes." he said with a chuckle.

Brooke grabbed Lucas from his grandpa Royal and asked, "Can we go? Nathan's dad just hit on me and I'm feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden."

Lucas looked ready to explode, "What?! Did he touch you?"

"A little. He ran his finger down my arm in an oily kind of way. It grossed me out."

"So how's my illegitimate son? I heard you got married. Congratulations." Dan said with his usual abrasive manner. "I didn't think anyone would want a loser like you. So who's the unlucky bitch you married?"

{Flashback.}

"Go play ball somewhere else you bastard. My real son needs to practice his dribbling. " he sneered nastily.

"Bastard?" He drops his ball and runs to his mother. "Mother, what's a bastard?"

Karen starts to cry, unprepared for this precise moment where her son would ask what a nasty hurtful word meant. She just held him close and cried. Knowing that Dan had told his unplanned son that with venomous intent. How else would an seven year old know what that meant?

"Don't worry about that word. You are better than that. You're special and you always will be my precious boy."

{End of flashback}

"That's right, I remember. My mother, she was crying, crying for me. She knew what it meant. What my life would be like. So save your congratulations. We don't need them."

"Okay bastard. Tell that bitch of a mother of yours that I will see her around. And I will make her pay for breaking Keith's heart." he called as Lucas tried to walk away.

"Bastard or legitimate, to me it don't matter. But when you insult my mother, that's when I get angry. For her sake then if for nothing else... I'm gonna make you pay!"

Lucas then rushed and attacked Dan, punching him for the first time in his entire life. "That was for mother! And this, this is for Brooke!"

Lucas punched him again, making him bleed from his mouth and nose. Before he could have the chance to strike him again Brooke pulled him away.

"Stay the hell away from my wife!"

"Lucas let's just go. He's not worth it baby. He's not worth it!"

Dan chuckled and wiped the blood from his face, "Lucas…I will be pressing charges. Enjoy your freedom while you can."

Lucas spit on him and allowed her to pull him away from his deadbeat father. "Go to hell Dan!"

Nathan and Haley walked with the couple, unable to believe what just happened.

"What the hell just happen?" Keith asked as he saw after the teenagers while they were gathering their things up.

Lucas was still pissed as he snapped, "Dan fucking happened. First he hit on Brooke, then talked shit about my mom and threatened her—"

"That son of a bitch deserved it then. I'm sorry Luke. I'll straighten it out."

"No I will. He's my son and he will listen to me." May said with disgust. "I'm so sorry Danny acted that way. Go on home I will send a few plates by later."

Nathan and Lucas kissed her on the cheek, "Bye Granny. I love you."

"Bye! Drive safe!"


	9. Chapter Nine

Dan chuckled and wiped the blood from his face, "Lucas…I will be pressing charges. Enjoy your freedom while you can."

Lucas spit on him and allowed her to pull him away from his deadbeat father. "Go to hell Dan!"

Nathan and Haley walked with the couple, unable to believe what just happened.

"What the hell just happen?" Keith asked as he saw after the teenagers while they were gathering their things up.

Lucas was still pissed as he snapped, "Dan fucking happened. First he hit on Brooke, then talked shit about my mom and threatened her—"

"That son of a bitch deserved it then. I'm sorry Luke. I'll straighten it out."

"No I will. He's my son and he will listen to me." May said with disgust. "I'm so sorry Danny acted that way. Go on home I will send a few plates by later."

Nathan and Lucas kissed her on the cheek, "Bye Granny. I love you."

"By my precious grandsons. I love you too."

The ride home was quiet both brothers were furious while their wives sat uncomfortably, not sure of what to say. Brooke felt guilty for even mentioning anything while Haley had her own run in with Dan but it was of a different scenario.

As soon as Lucas's truck pulled into their parking space Haley said in her ear, "Brooke I need to talk to you."

"Okay…um honey we will be in in a little bit. Haley and I need to have a little girl talk."

"Don't be long." Lucas said as he got out of the truck.

"Okay…" she said with a smile. After their husbands left she turned to Haley, "Okay what's up?"

"I think that I'm pregnant."

Brooke's mouth dropped open, "You think or do you know?"

"I uh…I'm over two weeks late and I'm never late. You could set a watch to me. But now I'm late and hormonal and scared."

"Scared? Why are you scared?"

Haley sighed and "I've never been pregnant before and I don't know the first thing about raising children and I worry about screwing up—"

"Did you go to a doctor yet?"

She shook her head, "No. And that's why I wanted to talk to you. I want you to come with me."

Brooke's brows kinked in confusion, "Isn't your husband supposed to be there?"

"I don't want him to know yet. He's already stressed about so many things I don't want to add to it."

"But this is what marriage is about Hales. You have to involve him. He'll be hurt if you don't."

"Okay I promise I will if you come to find out with me."

Brooke exhaled, "Okay. I will come with you. But you need to tell Nathan as soon as possible because something like this needs to be addressed sooner rather than later."

"Of course. But for right now we keep this between us."

After their little talk the girls went up to Lucas and Brooke's apartment with a forced cheery attitude. Brooke kissed Lucas and sat in his lap while Haley laid her head on Nathan's lap. Nathan stroked her hair lovingly as he stared down at her.

"I missed you."

"We were only out there a few minutes." she said with an amused giggle.

"It felt like forever."

Lucas looked at Brooke then back at the other couple and said, "Aw look at the lovebirds…"

"Shut up. We're just as bad if not worse hubby." Brooke said with a wink to Brooke.

"True…" Lucas said as he kissed her forehead lovingly. "And I love it."

"So what did you guys do while we were having our talk?" Brooke asked as she played with Lucas shirt.

"Um…the new sports illustrated issue?"

Brooke popped him in the chest, "You had better not or I swear—"

"The article Brooke. We were talking about the article." Lucas said with a laugh as he rubbed the spot she had abused. "You look so cute jealous…"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "What was the article about? And don't say just sports. Be specific."

"It was about Grant Hill one if NBA's best players. He just got a championship ring."

Brooke smiled at him and said, "I forgot that you do love the articles."

"Luke we're about to head out. The Missus is tired. See you at work tomorrow." Nathan said as he and Haley got to their feet.

Lucas nodded, "Alright later man."

The couple left and Brooke smirked, "Bruiser I have a little surprise for you that I know you'll like."

"Really? What is it?" He asked, his eyes on her retreating form.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise. Now did you bring my bags in here from the other day?" She asked coming to the door of the bedroom.

"Yeah they're in the room why?"

She didn't say another word and disappeared into the bedroom. When she reappeared she was holding the door open seductively in a French maid outfit complete with garters, fishnet stockings and black pumps. Her hair was in a neat bun and she had a duster in her hand.

His eyes widened, "Damn baby you look--"

She smirked as she sauntered closer, "I look good? Sexy? Beyond description?"

"All of that and more." He groaned, his eyes still having a feast.

"Good... Now let's get you cleaned up. You're a bit messy. Should I clean you with this?" She asked in a really good French accent while wiggling the duster. "Or should I clean you with my tongue?"

He gulped, "Tongue please."

Brooke smirked, "Oui monsieur now get on that bed so that I can properly clean you up." Just as he was about to do as she commanded she wagged her finger at him, "Ah ah…remove those messy clothes first."

Lucas grinned and removed every item of clothing until he was completely naked. He laid on his back and asked, "Now what?"

"Oh Monsieur Scott…now the fun begins." she said as she took a golden tin can out and dipped the duster in it and started dusting him, the sensation both tickling and pleasurable. the sensation is truly erotic. She dusted gently around every single part of his body—particularly his cock and balls—spending a lengthy time there.

"Maid what are you doing?" he moaned, feeling tortured and in ecstasy.

Brooke smiled then said, "Nothing. Yet."

She then started to lick the delicious honeydew flavor off. Lucas groaned and tensed up as her tongue journeyed from his sensitive nipples toward his straining erection. She worshipped every inch of him, her pointed tongue making discoveries that he barely knew about.

stroked his erection teasingly, watching a bead of precum escape the slit. Her tongue touched it, swirling around the head, tasting the sweetness of the honey dust as well as the saltiness of his juices on her tongue. She then lowered her head, taking him inside her mouth, her hand gripping the base as her mouth began to suckle him, simultaneously squeezing his testicles. Lucas gasped and shuddered, pleasure racing down his spine as he watched her bob her head up and down on him. He groaned as he moved with her mouth, going deeper until he could feel the back of her throat. Lucas clutched the sheets as she began working him with her lips and was licking his cock like a lollipop and then proceeded sucking him off.

Brooke was sucking his cock so strongly—almost like a vacuum that he had to halt her, "Enough…come here."

Brooke climbed next to him only to find herself on her back. He bit her cheap fishnets and rip them off with his teeth, turning her on. His eyes met hers as he also tore her panties from her until her slick sex was bare to his gaze.

She bit her lip, the anticipation killing her. Lucas spread her thighs further apart and placed his lips around her clit, sucking and teasing it with his tongue. Brooke closed her eyes as she focused on the intense sensations that his mouth brought her, pressing and grinding against his mouth to get the right pressure and rhythm. Lucas groaned deeply and suckled her fiercely bringing her closer and closer to orgasm.

"Oooh Lucas…yes…right there…ahhh…" she cried as she dug her hands in his thick blonde hair, the pleasure overwhelming and completely blissful. "Don't stop…feels too…much…" she murmured gibberish as the sensations eclipsed all thought.

Lucas thrust two fingers inside her as his mouth continued to drive her to the point of insanity. His tongue flicked her clit rapidly then he went back to suckling her until she came so hard that she feared that her heart had pounded out of her chest. When she opened her eyes the sight of her husband's hungry look made her pussy pulse with desire.

"I want to fuck you like you've never been fucked before, to leave you unable to think, only feel and be lost in the moment, to lose yourself completely and reach orgasms like never before." he said breathily in her ear as he lifted her skirt.

"Please…" she shuddered, wanting those things as well. She briefly wondered how the seducer became the seduced.

He suckled her neck, his hands playing with her breasts through the fabric while his hard cock slipped and slid along her wet folds, stimulating her clit until she couldn't take anymore. Brooke fitted his cockhead against her and told him with her eyes to end it.

Lucas pushed inside her without any hesitation. Brooke closed her eyes again, relishing his hips pistoning into her tight body, gripping her splayed thighs, feeling her pussy clutch his dick greedily, she grew wetter with each thrust he made.

raking his back as his thrusts became heavier and a little quicker. He moaned a little, stirring his hips, making his cock hit sensitive places they recently discovered existed. She cried out softly, quietly begging him not to stop. His teeth raked her soft ear, his breathing soft puffs against it. She moved with him, pushing, making him go deeper inside her.

"Damn, babe," He groaned, feeling her tight sheath grow wetter with each thrust, "I love your pussy, it's always so tight for me."

"Ah, Lucas…" she cried out as he went faster, their bodies straining for climax.

"Fuck, you are so damn good." He panted as his hips were smacking against hers.

"Don't you stop…I'm so fucking close." she cried as she felt her orgasm creeping closer.

Then it happened. They both yelled their pleasure as the most encompassing, earthshaking climax claimed them simultaneously. He ground out her name as if it were a desperate prayer and collapsed, his breathing harsh, his body on fire.

A little while later he rolled onto his side, taking her with him. Brooke pecked his lips and said softly, "I love you."

Lucas smirked, completely exhausted, "I love you too wife."

"I love when you call me wife…"

"And I love when you take me by surprise like this." he chuckled, looking at the now ruined costume. "Speaking of…when the hell did you think this up?"

Brooke drew a circle on his bare chest and said, "I bought it the other day. And I figured that today after the whole fight and everything you needed a distraction."


	10. Chapter Ten

Lucas smirked, completely exhausted, "I love you too wife."

"I love when you call me wife…"

"And I love when you take me by surprise like this." he chuckled, looking at the now ruined costume. "Speaking of…when the hell did you think this up?"

Brooke drew a circle on his bare chest and said, "I bought it the other day. And I figured that today after the whole fight and everything you needed a distraction. Besides I owed you for the last time I needed a distraction."

"It worked like a charm Pretty Girl. I love you so much. I wouldn't know what I would do without you."

"I know what you mean." she then yawned and sighed, "Goodnight hubby."

"Good night wife…" he said not realizing that she was already asleep. He dozed off moments later.

-x-

A loud banging noise woke the teens up from their slumber. Lucas looked at Brooke and she at him both were disoriented from the rude awakening they experienced. The loud banging continued so Lucas threw on some pants and went to see who the hell was at their door at seven o'clock in the morning.

"Who is it?" he yelled groggily.

"Tree Hill Police. Open up."

Lucas froze with fear but he opened the door a minute after he forced himself to move. "What's going on?"

"I'm detective Ramirez and this is my partner detective Kirkwood. Are you Lucas Scott?" he said as he entered the apartment.

He gulped but said, "Yeah that's me."

The officer took out his handcuffs and recited, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense."

Brooke wearing a silk pink robe that he bought her rushed out to see the officer putting Lucas's arms behind his back and clinking handcuffs on him and demanded, "Why are you arresting my husband?!"

"He is charged with assault. Dan Scott has formally pressed charges as of this morning." The second officer said.

Her eyes widened as she said, "No there's been some kind of mistake—"

Lucas looked at her and said, "Baby calm down. I'll be back before you know it."

"You're getting arrested Lucas! I'm allowed to freak out!" she then turned to the officer. "Please don't arrest him—he's never ever been in trouble before—"

"Well he is now. He attacked a government official which is an A1 assault. So no matter how good of a kid he is—he's still going in. Let's go."

"Wait! Can I at least get a kiss goodbye?"

"Make it quick."

Brooke went to her husband and kissed him passionately then started to cry and told Lucas on his way out, "I love you Lucas and I will find a way to get you out of this!"

"Just call Uncle Keith and tell him what's going on." he shouted back to her as he was being led away from their apartment.

Brooke felt heartsick as she searched the apartment for their phone, the crisis fogging her memory dramatically. Just as she found her phone the door swung open. Brooke turned to find a smirking Dan Scott in the doorway.

"You just missed the show if that's what you came for."

He strolled into the room as if he owned the place. "No I came here for you."

Brooke remained calm but was ready to call the police. "Why?"

"You know what he's facing for attacking me? After all I was just elected governor of Tree Hill."

Brooke said nothing.

"And you need to take it seriously, because simple assault is a class 2 misdemeanor. But since I'm a government official that charge is bumped to an A1 misdemeanor. If the defendant doesn't have any prior convictions, it is punishable by probation and 1 to 120 days in jail."

"How can you do this to your own son?!"

Dan's predatory eyes raked over her. "I can make this all go away."

"What do you mean?"

"How much do you really love him?"

Brooke looked at him and said, "I'll do anything for him."

Dan smiled wickedly, "I was expecting you to say that."

"What do you want Dan?" she said venomously.

"Dinner with you."

Brooke was horrified. "No. No way."

"So you're willing to allow your husband to rot in jail for 3 months than to spend an evening with me? Is that what I'm getting from you?"

Brooke looked at him, "Or I could go to May and tell her what you're doing—"

He laughed and said, "She already tried talking me out of it. But see…I want what I want and Brooke I want you."

Brooke imagined Lucas in jail for all those months and a tear slid down her face as she said, "Fine I'll do it."

Dan grinned, "I'll be here later to pick you up."

-x-

Lucas found himself freed after a couple of nights in jail, the charges miraculously dropped. Once he was out he saw his wife standing there with a happy smile on her face. She cried as soon as he took her into his arms.

"I was only gone for a couple of days." he said with a playful grin. He cupped her face in his large hands and said, "We were separated longer than that once."

"Yeah but you weren't in jail for 48 hours. I was so worried about you." she said as she hugged him tightly.

"I was worried about you. I never felt so damn useless—knowing that your crazy mom's here—"

Brooke shook her head, "Forget about her. Let's just go home."

Lucas smiled down at her lovingly and said, "Yeah I have a need to show you how much I missed you."

After a long ride back to their home the couple kissed each other as if they were separated from each other for a lifetime.

Brooke parted from him and said, "Lucas there's something that I have to tell you. And I want you to know that whatever you hear after this is that I love you with everything in me and that you can not do anything about it. I made the decision to do it."

Lucas looked at his wife and said, "You're freaking me out Brooke what happened?"

"May nor Keith could convince Dan to drop the charges against you…after you were arrested Dan came here—"

"What?! That son of a bitch—"

"You're going to be a lot angrier after I tell you this…" she then said, "He wanted to take me out to dinner. He said that he would drop the charges against you if I agreed. So I did."

Lucas looked both enraged and hurt, "What?"

"You were looking at this being put on your permanent record and facing three months in jail plus probation. I did it for you!"

"What happened Brooke? Just tell me what happened."

Brooke exhaled and tried not to cry. "He came and picked me up and took me on his yacht…we had champagne and I…can't remember the rest. I'm sorry please forgive me!"

Lucas bit down on his lip and tried to remain calm, "Are you saying that he drugged you?"

"I don't know Lucas! I blacked out and I don't remember anything! All I know is that I was in his bed—" she sobbed, "I'm so sorry—"

Lucas took her in his arms and took deep even breaths so that he could calm down. "He took advantage of you. It's not your fault. He made sure that I couldn't do anything about it and took advantage of you. It's not your fault baby." He said soothingly while stroking her silky hair, rage silently boiling inside. "You were looking out for me and I love you for it but I would rather have sat there in that cell then have that bastard touch you."

Brooke sobbed uncontrollably, "I just love you so much and I didn't want to do it but I thought that I was protecting you and—"

"Hey I'm not mad at you. I'm furious that he would fucking pull this bullshit and—" Angry tears escaped his eyes as he said, "He raped you…"

They both embraced each other and cried together, unable to pretend that everything would be okay after this. Brooke felt weakened after her confession even though on her part she had no reason to feel guilt but she worried about what Lucas would do to Dan.

"Lucas I went for our future. Please don't throw it away."

"How can you ask that of me? He fucking raped you! Whether you remember it or not it still happened! And he has to pay!"

Brooke closed her eyes and said, "I know…but I sacrificed that so that you can be free and clear and be able to get into college. To solidify our future together. Please…don't do whatever you're thinking. If you do it would all be for nothing."

"I'm your husband! I'm supposed to protect you!" he roared, knowing that she was right. He broke down and cried angrily, punching the wall in his anger. "Damn it! It's my fault!"

Brooke jumped at the display, tears running down her face. "Lucas…it's not your fault—"

"If I just walked away—"

Brooke went to his side and held him, crying because she knew that this was killing him. "Lucas it's not…everything is Dan's fault—not yours. I was naive—"

Lucas walked away from her and slammed their bedroom door. Needing to scream and lash out and he didn't want her to get the brunt of it. He loved her. So much and she did what she thought was best for them but it was hard to hear. He punched the walls, imagining it was Dan's smug face. He didn't know how he would live with himself after this.

One thing was for certain… he hated Dan Scott more than ever and he will pay. Damn the consequences.

-x-

"Hey man what's the emergency?" Nathan asked as he walked onto the River Court.

"Your Dad. He did something that I will never forgive. And I want to kill him!"

Nathan's eyes widened at the threat, "What did he do now?"

"He—he drugged and raped Brooke while I was in jail because he pressed charges on me!" he spat as he balled his fist.

His brother was shocked by the news. "How?"

"He bribed her with my freedom so she could go to dinner with him. She said she only remembers that they had champagne and nothing else. She woke up in his bed."

Nathan swore vilely then said, "I'll fucking kill him! But we gotta be smart about this. I think I know a guy that can do it for us."

"As long as he's dead—I'm game."


	11. Chapter Eleven

Brooke went into the hospital and got a rape kit performed on her just to be sure. As well as her blood tested for drugs and alcohol. Lucas was by her side through it all, holding her hands as they nervously waited for the results.

The doctor came into the room with her results and looked gravely at her.

"Well Mrs. Scott your blood had a significant amount of Flunitrazepam, also known as Rohypnol. The date rape drug. As for the rape kit there was no trauma so there wasn't an assault but that doesn't mean the perpetrator hadn't fondled you in any way…"

"Will you be pressing charges Mrs. Scott?" The female officer asked after hearing the results.

Brooke wiped her eyes and nodded, "Yes I am pressing charges against governor Dan Scott."

Lucas held her as they were both relieved that she hadn't been raped but was still upset that Dan may had touched her. Lucas kissed her hair as she sobbed while inside he was plotting.

-x-

Haley held Brooke's hand nervously as they awaited the results of her blood test. Brooke gave her a reassuring smile and told her that everything would be OK. Even if she wasn't sure herself.

Haley had no clue about her latest drama and Brooke intended for it to stay that way.

"I'm so nervous and I'm not the one that could be pregnant." Brooke said as she once again paced the floor.

Haley chuckled, "I can tell. You should probably sit."

Brooke sighed and sat on the cot with her.

"Okay Mrs. Scott we have your results and you are indeed pregnant. You are eight weeks along. Congratulations."

Haley's mouth dropped open in complete shock at the news. Brooke was also shocked but was also ecstatic for her friend. Brooke had to force her mouth closed Haley had it open so long.

"I'm pregnant…Oh my God what am I going to do?!" Haley wailed as they entered Brooke and Lucas's apartment.

Brooke exhaled then said, "Deal with this as it comes. First thing start saving—which you do anyway…stock up on baby stuff and use that guest room as a new nursery. You have a long eight months ahead of you so you guys have time to prepare."

Haley wiped the tears from her face, "I never wanted to be a teen mom!"

"Well you're a teen wife. And wife sometimes equals family…you just got an early start." she said as she hugged her best friend. "You don't have to worry. Little nugget will have the best aunt and uncle ever. Lucas and I will help you guys in any way we can."

"Thank you. Thank you for being here. I don't know what I would do if you weren't there with me."

Brooke smiled at her and said, "Hey… anytime you need me I will be there."

-x-

Lucas sighed and watched his wife of three months work, who sat in front of him now, engrossed in her work as he should be. But there was no way he could concentrate on work, not when all he thought about was Dan taking advantage of her. He even had nightmares about it. Brooke would always kiss him and tell him that everything was going to be alright but he wasn't so sure anymore.

He broke his pencil at the thought of Dan and wished he could snap his neck so easily.

"Lucas! What is the formula for this equation?" Mr. Chavez asked demandingly, his eyes directed on the struggling student.

"Uh, um, uh…" He then shrugged bashfully, "I don't know my mind's been elsewhere ma'am–I meant sir."

The class laughed at his faux pas excluding Brooke who looked at him with genuine concern. Mr. Chavez looked at him crossly as Lucas somehow managed to get deeper and deeper into a hole concerning their educator.

Mr. Chavez sighed and passed out the grades from last week's pop quiz. "Not good Lucas." He commented as he passed his out to him. He got a 68 on it. He groaned loudly, knowing that he could have done better on it. Had he not been arrested.

The dismissal bell rung jarringly bringing him back to the here and now. "Lucas… Brooke can I see you for a moment?"

The couple sat down at a desk and looked at each other with dismay. "Lucas you are failing horribly… and I would not be a good teacher if I let you continue like you have been. Do you understand."

Lucas gulped, nodding. "Yes sir."

"Excuse me for asking but why am I here if this is just about Lucas?" Brooke asked, looking at Mr. Chavez with furrowed brows.

"Since you're my best student I need you to tutor him. If anyone could whip his sorry mind into shape it's you."

She looked at Lucas with a stern expression then replied. "OK… I'll do it."

"Good girl. Alright you're both dismissed."

Brooke walked out the classroom, her posture stiff. "Lucas I know that you're going through a lot so I'm not going to ask what's going on because I already know. But I will say that I'm here and Haley and I will help you get your grades up so we can be able to graduate together. We won't let that bastard win."

Lucas nodded, "Oh Brooke…I'm just not into this whole bullshit—"

"Hey…I'm with you but we need to graduate on time and go on to college. Then we can have the lives we dream of having together."

Lucas exhaled and looked at her with tired eyes. "You're right but it's hard to concentrate…not when everything happening."

Brooke kissed him and said, "We are going to get through this. Like we have with everything else."

"Sometimes I'm not so sure. I can't help but think that if we weren't together none of this would've happened to you."

Tears sprung to Brooke's eyes at his heartfelt confession. She hugged him close and said as she stroked his silky blonde hair, "Baby…don't do that. Don't think it. Lucas I love you…I would walk on hot coals for you and I know you would do the same thing for me. Nothing's your fault."

Lucas held her back, tears welling in his eyes, "I love you Brooke. I just feel so damn guilty…"

Brooke kissed him and said, "Don't. None of it is your fault."

Lucas held her but said nothing else.

-x-

A few months later Brooke had made sure Dan had lost everything. His career, his wife, his family, and his freedom. She had forgotten that she had brought a discreet recorder on the 'date' and video recorded the conversation. Little details of that night coming back slowly. In the tape Dan had made advances on the drugged Brooke which helped her case against him. He hadn't penetrated her but he had felt Lucas wanted to kill him all over again.

But Nathan told him to be patient. Which was impossible for Lucas because of the rage he felt for the bastard. Apparently Nathan's friend had a friend who was a war vet that's now an enforcer for the mob. Unfortunately this guy needed a few days before their plan could be executed.

"Did your friend tell you when the guy will be back in town?"

Nathan shook his head, "No. Only that it's official business that's top secret."

"It's driving me crazy to know that that bastard isn't getting the time he deserves. I have nightmares of him raping her Nate!"

"Thank God he hadn't but what he did do was dead ass wrong too. There's something seriously wrong with that guy. He even hit on Haley once when I first brought her around."

Lucas exhaled, "I love that girl with everything that I got and it kills me that I couldn't be there when she really needed me. Again."

"You were in jail you had no choice in the matter. And I know for a fact that Brooke doesn't want you blaming yourself."

"How can I not? When all I can think of is if we weren't together none of this would've happened to her! Not the beatings, not the miscarriage and not the attempted rape from our so-called father."

Nathan sighed, "Most of that came from our messed up parents—not you specifically. You can't blame yourself for their bad choices and reactions. All you and Brooke did was fall in love with each other—and for the record there's nothing wrong with that."

"I keep pushing her away. I don't mean to but everytime I look at her I think about what Dan did and I get so angry and I have to leave so I don't blow up at her. She doesn't deserve that."

"You're right. She doesn't. But she does need to know that she's not in this alone. I know it's hard but you got to try otherwise you could lose her and I know you don't want that."

Lucas looked at his brother then admitted, "Maybe that would be a good thing. She wouldn't have to go through anything else—"

"Except heartbreak. Lucas don't be an idiot that girl loves you to the fullest. When you find someone that loves and accepts you for all you are you gotta keep her and make things work."

He smiled, "Yeah you're right. I think I'll head home and talk to my beautiful wife. Thanks bro."

The brothers embraced as Nathan said, "Anytime."

Thirty minutes later Lucas walked through their apartment to find Haley and Brooke asleep in their bed. Lucas smiled and was tempted to scare them awake but he instead gently shook Haley's shoulder.

Haley blinked and stretched groggily and murmured, "Hey Luke…what are you doing here?"

Lucas chuckled, "Um I'm pretty sure that I should be asking that since it's my bedroom after all."

Her eyes widened, "It totally is your bedroom. Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I fall asleep anywhere nowadays."

"Don't sweat it Hales. How was Brooke?"

Haley looked at the sleeping beauty and answered honestly, "She wasn't that good. She needed some advice because she feels like you're drifting away from her and she doesn't know how to stop it."

Lucas sighed, "I figured she would. Don't worry I'll talk with her about it. So did you bring your car or do you need me to give you a ride?"

"I have my car. So I bid you ado for now." Haley said with a Shakespearean flair.

Lucas laughed, "Goodnight geek."

"Goodnight dork."

After Haley left Lucas pressed a kiss to her temple then another to her cheek. "Pretty Girl wake up I need to talk to you."

"Mm not now Haley I'm about to have hot dream sex with Lucas. Leave me alone." she said grumpily.

Lucas laughed at first but then he thought about it.


	12. Chapter Twelve

After Haley left Lucas pressed a kiss to her temple then another to her cheek. "Pretty Girl wake up I need to talk to you."

"Mm not now Haley I'm about to have hot dream sex with Lucas. Leave me alone." she said grumpily.

Lucas laughed at first but then he thought about it. Ignoring his perverted thoughts he tried again but she only swatted him away.

He sighed and took off his shoes and climbed into bed, vowing to talk to her in the morning. After he took a shower. He pulled his wife close and fell into a dreamless sleep.

-x-

"We need to talk." Lucas said after walking into the kitchen the next morning.

Brooke nodded as she turned off the burner. She turned around to face him, her eyes had a lonely look in them. Lucas had put that loneliness there. He took her elegant hand in his and held it to his lips.

"I'm so sorry Brooke. I know that I've been pushing you away from me and I know that you think that it has something to do with you—"

"Doesn't it? I'm your wife Lucas for better or worse I will always be here. But it hurts like hell when you walk away from me and give me the silent treatment!"

"I know and I'm truly sorry for putting you through all that. But I didn't want to mistreat you because of my anger at Dan! I didn't want to say words that I didn't mean so I had to walk away from you so I didn't pile onto your pain. I love you so damn much Brooke but in those moments—and there were a lot—I would've probably made you leave me from something I said or how I reacted and I never ever want that."

"Oh baby…I would never leave you. Not in a million years. Lucas I love you. No matter what we're in this together. Team Brucas remember?"

Lucas held her against him and kissed her head, "I remember…it's just that I love you. So much and I hate that these things keep happening to you—"

"Hey. We're strong for each other. You hold me up and I will do the same for you. The only way our love can last a lifetime is if it's unconditional."

"I do love you unconditionally Brooke. I sit here and wonder if you'll ever understand just how much of me belongs to you. I hurt when you hurt, I'm angry when someone causes that pain. When you're happy I'm happy right along with you. We are one Brooke."

Brooke lips lifted in a tremulous smile, "Yes we are…"

Before the couple could kiss a loud knock was heard. Lucas released her and went to the door. It was Nathan and Haley. But they didn't look too happy.

"What's going on?"

Nathan kissed Haley and told her to go inside with Brooke while he and Lucas could talk in private, away from their wives. Nathan led him out to the parking lot and exhaled, "Turns out we don't need the guy after all."

"What's up?"

"It's Dan…he spent his first and last night in jail last night."

Anger boiled through him as he hissed, "They released him already—"

Nathan shook his head, "No they didn't…he's dead Lucas."

"What?" He asked in disbelief, unable to process what he just heard.

"He's dead. They called my mom last night to inform her of his passing. He, uh, he had a heart attack as soon as the cell closed on him. Apparently he couldn't handle the consequences." Nathan said with downcast eyes, tears were leaking from his eyes. "I feel conflicted about how to take this, you know? On one hand he was a shitty person but on the other he was still our father. And I loved him."

Lucas had his own few tears to shed. He always thought that he would feel this great relief when Dan would finally be out of his life but now with him gone it was another story. Lucas hugged his brother tightly as he grieved, feeling his tears soak his shirt.

"I shouldn't be crying right now. I wanted this so bad for a long time and now…" Lucas broke off as a sob escaped.

The brothers grieved together in that parking lot, not caring if they were seen or heard.

Meanwhile Brooke and Haley were bonding as well. Brooke rubbed her best friend's belly and talked to it as if the baby could hear her.

"So have you told him yet?"

Haley sighed, "No. I physically don't know how! Everytime I try I get tongue tied and shut down then leave the room. Leaving him confused as to what just happened. If I can't tell my husband that I'm pregnant how am I supposed to raise a kid?"

"Um…there's lots of cutesy ways to tell Nathan without blurting it out. Personally if it were me I'd write a loving letter telling him he was going to be a father enclosed with the pictures of the ultrasound."

"That does solve my speech problem. But what if he reacts badly to this?"

Brooke lifted her chin and said, "He'll just have to get over it. It's not like you turkey basted him and you sprung this pregnancy on him—you obviously had unprotected sex."

"Turkey basted?!"

"You never heard about Turkey basting?"

"Noo. Other than for Thanksgiving."

Brooke sat down at the table with her food and explains, "Turkey basting is when a girl wants to get pregnant really bad, she has sex with a guy with a condom and retrieves that condom and the turkey baster and sucks up the cum in the condom then shoves the turkey baster in her vagina and squirts the cum inside her."

Haley cocked her head as if imagining it, "Does that work?"

"Basketball wives swear by it."

"Well I'll never look at Turkey basting the same way again!"

The girls laughed just as the boys walked in. Haley and Brooke's laughter died at the sight of their husbands faces.

"Baby…what's wrong?" Haley asked as she walked to him.

"Dan's dead. He had a heart attack in jail last night…" Nathan informed.

Brooke gasped then went to Lucas, "I'm so sorry baby…it's my fault—"

"Brooke it's not your fault. He chose to do what he did. He chose to act the way he did. If anything it's all on him." he then sighed as he sat at their dining table, "I just thought that I would be overjoyed that he's gone but all I feel is sadness. Over missed opportunities neither of us took advantage of."

Brooke exhaled and hugged her husband close, her own tears clouding her eyes.

Not because of Dan but because of her husband's unexpected sorrow at the loss of his father. He cried on her shoulder as she had done countless times on him.

"It's okay to feel like this Lucas. He was your father…"

"He never once acted like it. He was such an ass to me, my mother and then you…I shouldn't feel bad about him passing especially when I wanted to kill him myself for what he did to everyone I love."

Everyone remained silent after that, letting the heavy situation soak in.

-x-

The funeral of Dan Scott was a strange yet somber event. No one had one thing nice to say about him except his parents who loved him unconditionally. Lucas watched with dry eyes as his father was laid to rest, only showing his heart ache for those that really knew him.

"This makes it real huh?" Nathan asked at the gathering after the funeral.

"Yeah…he's really gone. And hardly anyone seems really sad about that." Lucas said as he looked around the room at everyone who was there for appearances.

Lucas saw his mother talking with Royal and May and he walked away, not wanting to deal with her right now. Seeing this Brooke followed him out to the porch swing of his grandparents house.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked as she rubbed his shoulders to ease the tension in them.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah I just wasn't expecting to see my mom here. And to be honest I don't want to talk to her."

Brooke exhaled, "I see. Well we're married now there's nothing she or my dad can do about it. Maybe we should start trying to forgive them."

Lucas groaned then exhaled, "Brooke…not now. We can talk about it tomorrow but right now I just want to sit here with you and brood. Is that okay with you?"

She nodded, "Of course."

-x-

"Haley I need your help!" Brooke said after bursting into her apartment.

Haley jumped then put a hand over her racing heart, "Jesus Brooke could you at least knock next time?!"

"Sorry but I am in major crisis here!"

"Okay what's going on?"

Brooke sat down next to her then said, "I need help seducing my husband…"

Haley burst out laughing as soon as she heard her. "You're kidding right?"

"What?! It's not funny!"

"You don't need help Brooke—at least not in that department—"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "If I didn't truly need it I wouldn't have come here! Please!"

Haley held up her hands then said, "Okay okay…why do you think that you need help?"

"He hasn't touched me in that way since the whole being in jail/Dan drugging me situation. And that's been months ago. To be honest I haven't been the same either but I've never gone without sex for so long before and obviously I'm getting desperate—"

"Obviously." Haley said dryly.

"I mean by coming to another source. I'm close to taking advantage of him in his sleep again."

Haley squinched her face, "So didn't need to hear that. But why don't you?"

Brooke sighed, "I want our first time since his incarceration to be mutual. I don't want to force him to if he doesn't want to."

"How about you just talk to him? Works wonders with me and Nathan. Communication is the key to a lasting relationship."

Brooke sighed, "What if talking makes it worse?"

"Well you are Brooke Scott. You can turn statues on if you wanted. So do something creative and sexy to get him back into it."

Brooke laughed and shook her head. "I guess I will try the creative thing first and if that doesn't work then I'll try talking to him about it."

"In other news I did as you suggested…"

"How'd he take it?"

"Completely stoked. Yet scared like me. Nervous but overall happy." she said as she teared up again.

Brooke hugged her pregnant friend, "I'm so happy that I don't have to hit Nathan now! I have every confidence that you guys will figure it out."

Haley hugged her back and whispered, "Thanks Brooke."

"Anytime Hales."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Lucas walked into their apartment after working a long day on cars with his uncle Keith and all he wanted was to relax. He tossed his keys on the coffee table and walked further into the room. It was really quiet. Almost too quiet.

"Brooke?" he called, after looking in the kitchen.

"In the bedroom hubby!"

Lucas chuckled and walked towards the back saying, "Usually I get a kiss at the door as soon as I come home so what's…up…"

Their bedroom was lit up by sensual candlelight and soft sexy music playing on her iPod.

There she was. On their bed sprawled out wearing a sexy sheer black bodysuit/bodystocking costume that had an open crotch, sexy open-toe come-fuck-me red stilettos on her feet, her hair perfectly curled looking like fantasy come true.

"Oh my God…I'm dreaming right?" he asked as he stared at her bold beauty.

Brooke smirked, her lips painted a glossy red, "Nope. You're not dreaming. Why don't you go wash the day off and then we can spend some much needed quality time together."

"O-okay. I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting."

Lucas hurriedly grabbed his boxers and rushed to their master bathroom and saw that she had already ran him a axe scented bath. He chuckled and stripped out of his work clothes and got into the wonderfully hot water.

After a very thorough bath he walked out dressed in his boxers.

Brooke patted the spot beside her with a sexy smile, her dimples showing proudly. "C'mere…sit right here hubby. We're going to play a game of cards."

His eyebrow hiked at that, "You're dressed like that for a card game?"

She shrugged, "I ordered it the other day and decided to try it on before you got home. Now sit."

Lucas did as she bade and sat down beside her on the bed, looking at her expectantly. "Okay… are you going to deal me in?"

"Not how this game works sweetie. This game involves pulling from the deck only. Each suit has a sexy meaning: hearts represent kissing, diamonds equal a massage, clubs signify hands-on stimulation, and spades are oral. The number on the card represents the number of minutes each sexy act should last. We'll take turns picking cards and teasing one another."

Lucas groaned, "Brooke…"

"I'll go first since I'm the lady of the household…" she then pulled an 8 of hearts. "Pucker up hubby I get 8 minutes."

She straddled his lap and kissed him slowly, teasingly and lusciously until the eight minutes were up and they were breathless. Neither wanted to stop but Brooke forced herself to end it.

"Your pull."

He pulled an 10 of clubs. Brooke leaned back with a smile. "I'm all yours."

Lucas hadn't touched her in months—not that he hadn't wanted to but because he wasn't sure that she would want it after what happened to her. Before this she hadn't showed any indication of wanting sex. Now he was nervous for some reason. That is until she took his left hand and placed it on her breast.

"We haven't done this in a long time but I'm pretty sure you remember how to do this. Right?" she teased.

"Funny…"

He said nothing else. His mouth was put to better use. Lucas sucked her nipple through the thin fabric, making her gasp out his name. She shuddered in his arms but didn't try to prohibit him. He then kissed her with passion, his hands roaming over her body seductively, pushing the fabric down to bare her breasts.

Brooke cried out as he sucked her now bare breast hard. Lucas began stroking her now soaking wet sex, "Man are you ever ready. You're so wet and juicy for me. You must have thought about us like this for as long as I have."

She moaned as he thrust a thick finger inside her slick passage. He enslaved her body as slowly moved his finger back and forth, turning her brain into mush as he did so. Then he stopped.

"Your turn." he blew out as he sat back.

Brooke licked her lips and pulled from the deck. It was a Jack of spades. She showed him the card.

"I guess this means I will spend eleven minutes giving you head. Don't worry baby I'll make em count."

Lucas watched helplessly as she removed his erection from his boxers. Brooke got into a comfortable position then lowered her head, teasing the head with her heated breaths before giving him a long teasing lick and a saucy wink. She repeatedly licked his cock in different angles.

"Fuuuck…" he groaned low and long when she finally lowered her mouth over his hardness.

She then rubbed the tip of his penis against her lips, as if she were applying lipstick—which was the hottest thing he had ever witnessed and it didn't hurt that it felt incredible too. She flicked her tongue on the head of his penis; she located the hole on the tip of his penis and stuck the tip of her tongue on that spot and applied medium pressure tasting him. He hadn't known just how sensitive he was there until she circled her tongue on that spot. He cried out, arching into her mouth. Lucas cursed vividly as she lowered her wonderfully heated mouth on his shaft again and again as her hand grasped him at the base, moving it to meet her mouth as she bobbed her head. He shuddered and found himself thrusting his hips into her bobbing mouth, growling in ecstasy. While her hand stroked his shaft, she took one testicle at a time into her mouth and began to lightly suck. He began panting, sweat drenching his body as he held on for dear life for control.

Hearing those addicting sounds she went back to work on his shaft and began a faster pace than before until he had enough. She smiled triumphantly, "Why'd you stop me? My time wasn't up yet."

Lucas pushed her back and crawled over her, his eyes gleaming with predatory delight. "Yes it was and you know it…"

"Fine it was but I was having too much fun to stop."

Lucas pulled and grinned when he pulled a 10 of spades. "You're in trouble now…"

Brooke grinned as she asked, "Am I?"

Lucas spread her legs, his eyes on her bare sex through the cut out of her outfit, her sweet intoxicating scent drifting to his nose. His mouth watered at the sight of her, her wet completely shaved pussy bare. He kissed up her leg, mostly to draw out the moment but also to drive her crazy with lust and lose her inhibitions. He kissed, licked, nibbled up her thigh, hearing her gasp as he went higher and higher until he came to her slick entrance. Entranced he licked her delicately; teasingly, tasting her sweetness. She gasped harshly, grabbing his hair and pressed his head closer to her.

He smiled a little then nibbled on her clit with his tightly pressed lips, sucking on it every once in awhile, tonguing it between nibbling and sucking her. She shuddered, moving her hips along with his movements, moaning his name. He thrust a finger inside, searching for her sweet spot. When she suddenly cried out with a shudder, he knew he found it. He kept caressing it, until her sweet cum filled his mouth.

Brooke couldn't believe all the pleasure washing over her, couldn't believe he was doing these things to her. His lips against her pussy was too fantastic, nibbling, suckling and eventually biting softly, flicking his talented tongue against her until she was very close. Goku hooked a finger and pressed against her G-spot, which pushed her over the edge. But he continued kissing the engorged pearl that drove her completely crazy. She kept coming and coming until she was breathless from it all.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked, his blue eyes gleaming with pride.

Brooke nodded, "I need you inside me Lucas…now! I miss you!"

Looking deep into her eyes and cupping her face he gently entered her.

Brooke threw her head back and sighed. Finally... she thought.

Lucas kissed her as he began a slow rhythm . Brooke hugged him close. He followed suit and wrapped his arms around her gently.

He kissed his way to her neck. The emotion running through him were too intense. With every thrust he rubbed their hips together making slow circles. He reached down and began to flick her clit with his fingers quickly.

Brooke closed her eyes and cried out. Her hips snapped into his desperately.

He smiled and thrust against her harder. He growled at the change of pace. He pumped in and out of her harder until she was crying out under him. Soon he was pounding into her, unable to help himself.

Brooke cried out as he angles his hips, hitting a sensitive spot within her, the head of his cock rubbing said spot over and over until she was seeing stars. Before either knew what hit them they came simultaneously, clinging to each other as they trembled, their orgasms going on and on until both were worn out.

"Shit Brooke…" he exhaled after he rolled onto his side, his eyes staring up at the ceiling.

"That was so good…don't make me wait for you again." she panted, then kissed him passionately. "I love you so much baby."

"I didn't know that you were ready for—"

Brooke exhaled, "I know. I wasn't at first. But my nervousness ended after three weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked at him and said honestly, "I thought that you had your own issues with us having sex. I mean it was a sensitive situation…"

He kissed her then said softly, "Brooke…I'll let you understand something…I will always want you. No matter what. I just wanted to respect what you went through and I was waiting for you to let me know when you would be ready for this."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "And I was waiting for you." she then groaned, "I refuse to believe that we missed out on a lot of incredible sex because of miscommunication."

He kissed her shoulder then quipped, "Well we can always try to make up for lost time."

Brooke looked at him and laughed when he waggled his eyebrows.

"Starting now!" he said as he started kissing her neck.

Brooke moaned, "Only on one condition…"

"What's that?"

She climbed on top of him and looked into his stunned blue eyes, "I'm riding you this time."

-x-

"The cork is off the bottle." Brooke said with glee as she sat next to Haley at lunch. Ever since last night and this morning Brooke had been on cloud nine. Even Lucas had a spring in his step today. They were more affectionate, touching each other often.

Haley looked at her and asked, "What?"

"Lucas and I finally made love last night. And it was amazing and hot as hell. We went at it about six and a half times in a row. We didn't get any sleep last night."

Haley plugged her ears and said, "La la la la I'm not hearing this! La la la la!"

Brooke bit her lip in remembrance, lost in her own world. "He even took me from behind and ooh what he does with his—"

"Brooke!" she shouted to halt the conversation. "I get the point alright!"

"What? It's not like he has a radioactive cock—"

"But it's seriously gross to hear about Lucas like that."

"What about me?" he said as he sat down next to his wife.

"Haley hates hearing about you having sex and I'm teasing her about it."

Lucas blushed and looked away slightly embarrassed. Nathan joined them seconds later. "What's going on everybody?"

"Nothing. At all." Haley said, sending Brooke a look that said drop it.

Brooke chuckled, "Nothing Nate. Nothing at all."

"I wish I could say the same. Luke you and I have to go with my mom to meet with Dan's lawyer at 4:00 today. Apparently he left something for both of us in his will."

"You're kidding. He hated me. He hated that I was born why would he leave anything to me?" Lucas asked with genuine confusion.

Nathan shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine. Ever since I got emancipated he led me to believe that I was out of his will. He, uh, left something for your mom too. So you will see her when we go up there. Just giving you a heads up."

After school the two couples met with Deb, Keith and Karen outside of Collins and Monroe attorney offices and headed inside.

"I'm Bryan Monroe I've known Dan for many years. Since college in fact. Complex man."

"Fancy word for asshole." Nathan said as he shook hands with Monroe. Followed by Lucas.

Monroe chuckled, "It's unfortunate that I agree with that statement. Okay he left a video for you to watch."

They all sat down as the TV was brought out along with a DVD player.

"I Dan Scott of sound mind leave my whore I meant wife Deb, absolutely nothing but the dog shit in our backyard. Nathan even though you disappointed me I leave you nine million dollars and the house your mother currently lives in. Lucas my first born and embarrassment…I leave you my beach house and nine million as well. Keith my brother you have my dealerships and two million. Karen I know that I have no right to leave anything to you but…you can have this (shoots the middle finger at the camera and laughs) that's thirty minutes you will never have back."

The video was over. Karen looked bewildered but unsurprised. Deb looked livid and the boys and Keith looked unsure and were in shock.

"Even in death he's an ass." Deb said after taking a drink of her vodka.

-x-

"I don't know what to do. We need the money for college but I don't want to take anything from him." Lucas said as he and Brooke lay in bed a few hours later.

Brooke understood. He hadn't been there for any of Lucas's life and he caused him such pain that Lucas was reluctant to accept this.

"You don't have to decide on anything today Lucas. We got time to sort through all of this."

"Yeah I suppose. But I just don't get it. Why did he leave me anything if I embarrassed him so much?"

"Unfortunately the only one that knows the answer to that is six feet under."

-x-

Three months later…

Lucas watched as Brooke accepted her diploma with a proud smile. They officially graduated High School today. He was next, he smiled as Mr. Turner gave him encouraging words as he shook his hand and handed him his hard earned diploma. Then came Haley and then Nathan. They watched their friends and nemesis walk the stage and accept their own diplomas.

"Can you believe that High School is officially over?!" Haley said as they walked out of the auditorium.

"It's about time if you ask me." Nathan said as he slung his arm around his six month pregnant wife.

"I know right. My brain can actually take a vacation for awhile." Brooke said with a happy grin.

"When hasn't it?" Peyton said as she walked past them.

Brooke was about to smack her but Lucas held her back, "She's not worth it. Besides you're carrying my baby I don't want you getting into any fights."

Brooke had found out last week that she was pregnant again and was just fourteen weeks along. When she told Lucas the news he about fell out of his chair but he was excited and nervous and worried about if he would be a good father. She told him with total confidence that she wasn't worried at all and that he would be a great father.

"She just makes me want to claw her face off sometimes."

"Easy Tiger…so where are we headed next? You know we got to celebrate tonight." Haley said as she carefully got into Nathan's brand new SUV.

"Anywhere is fine with me." Brooke said as she got into the back. They all had ridden together since they knew that they would celebrate together after the ceremony was over.

"How about your new beach house? Break it in before you sell it." Nathan suggested.

Lucas thought about then said, "What the hell... why not."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Brooke watched as their entire graduating class filled the house with music laughter and revelry. Lucas was talking with Nathan and Skills with a cup of beer in their hands. Haley was beside her and happy even though neither could indulge in the alcoholic activities they were both enjoying the night bonding with their other friends.

Five minutes later another song, 'You Get Me', came on which was a slow ballad. "Brooke dance with me?"

Brooke smiled, "Yes."

Haley looked at Nathan expectantly, "Don't even think about it—you know I don't dance."

"You are going to dance with me—"

"No—alright fine…" All the couples danced slowly, everyone content.

Before anyone knew it the party was over and everyone was filing out. For once there was no drama, everyone had a great time. But some kids still had curfew and had to bail.

Nathan and Haley decided to leave as well, after helping clean the massive mess left behind, leaving the married couple to themselves in the beach house.

"I think I will keep it."

Brooke looked at her husband with confusion, "Hmm?"

"The money, the house…all of it. Truth is we're a family now and I have to think of our future. With this…at least we have a great start. We both can go to college without debt and we can pursue our dreams freely. And more importantly…we will do it on our own terms."

Brooke smiled and hugged him tightly, "Okay…I fully support any decision that you settle on. But are you sure?"

Lucas nodded, his hand on her belly. "Yeah…we have to build a good future for our children. And this is a great way to start it."

Brooke placed her hand over his and smiled, "I agree. Besides I will rock as a fashion designer and you will be the most famous author this world has ever seen."

"You have a lot of faith Brooke…"

Brooke kissed his lips and said, "Faith is what got us here. We're married, expecting a baby and millionaires. Life is good right now."

Lucas grinned and had to agree. He kissed her forehead and led her into the back to one of the guest rooms.

Lucas began caressing her breasts through the thin camisole, toying with the instantly hard nipples. She shuddered but remained silent as he lifted up the blouse to reveal her breasts then kissed the exposed flesh, his tongue circling the bud.

Before either knew they both were undressed. Brooke kissed him passionately as she positioned herself over his massive cock. Then sighed and moaned as she sank onto his hardness, the feel of him overwhelming. He gritted his teeth as she rode him harshly, taking her own pleasure. She rode him harder and faster until they both cried out simultaneously.

Her eyes widened in shock, pleasure infused her body as he suckled on her pulse, leaving a mark on her. Her body continued to spasm out of control, the pleasure too much, too intense and yet it wouldn't stop. She cried his name over and over, tears running down her cheeks.

Emotions rushed through her all at once; pleasure, love and hot ecstasy all rolled together inside her heart. She slumped over his sweaty body, physically and emotionally spent. She clung to him, unable to let go and he held her just as possessively, not wanting to let her go either. "I love you…"

"And I love you…"

She laid her head on his chest, his arms circled securely around her. "I've been thinking of some baby names…and what he would look like…" she then began tearing up amazingly happy but mostly from the out of her control hormones, "He would be handsome like his daddy with amazing blue eyes and blonde hair only with my dimples."

Lucas smiled, liking the way his wife looked in that moment, "Him huh? You decided it was a boy?"

She smiled shakily as she rubbed her stomach then said, "Well…I'm not sure how I know but I think it's going to be a boy."

"So…what would his name be?" Lucas asked, adjusting his position to where he was sitting against the headboard while she was reclining against him, her head laying her head on his beating chest.

"Alan Nathaniel Scott…" Brooke said softly, still rubbing her stomach affectionately.

Lucas's brows furrowed in thought then asked, "What made you think of that name?"

"Well…Keith is very important to both of us and we both wouldn't be where we are without Nathan allowing us to stay with him and Haley when we got back from Cali Hell."

"Very true…well since you picked our son's name…I get to pick our daughter's."

"Let me hear it first and then we will see."

"How do you feel about Julissa Haley Scott?"

Brooke paused then smiled brightly, "Sounds perfect."

-x-

Five years later…

Brooke ran after their newly turned five year old son who clutched her sketches of her new fashion designs in his tiny fists. Alan teased her as he ran calling her slowpoke and continued to run until he ran into Lucas. He picked the little blonde boy up and plucked the important designs from his hands and looked at their son sternly.

"What did I say about taking things that's not yours?" he asked with authority, his blue eyes clashing with eyes like his own.

He looked down and answered sadly, "It's bad. But all I wanted to do was play daddy—"

Lucas handed Brooke the designs then told Alan, "Mommy always makes time to play with you but right now she has to work because she has to send those important drawings into her office so that they could be in on time. Just like I have to work and send my writing in on time."

Alan sighed, "I hate when you both work…it takes up all of your time."

Brooke stood beside her husband and said, "Buddy we both only work five hours a day since we work from home. That's not much at all."

"But you're both gazillionaires! You don't have to work—"

Brooke wouldn't say they were that rich but they did multiply their inheritance 2x the size with their joint earnings. Lucas had become the most buzzed about best selling author that she had predicted him to be. Just as she had become the most sought after fashion designer but both decided to stick close to home even if their careers were hot right now.

"That may be true but we work because we are living our dreams! It's very important to follow your dreams Alan and to keep following them especially when they have come true. Understand Al?"

Alan nodded, "Yeah but still…I want to play with you!"

Lucas looked at Brooke and said, "Give us an hour and we will spend some quality time with you and Julissa."

Julissa was their surprise baby who had been hiding behind Alan the entire pregnancy. She had been so tiny but beautiful. Just like her mother.

(Flashback…Delivery day December, 1, 2010)

Lucas had been writing on his second book in his series when his pregnant wife waddled into his home office. He looked up and smiled, "Hey Pretty Girl I was just about to—"

He broke off seeing her carrying her prepacked bag with her clothes, toiletries, the baby's first outfit contained in it.

"Lucas…baby…it's time!" Brooke groaned, as a thick liquid gushed between her legs.

At first Lucas was frozen with shock but then her agonized moan jolted him into action.

"Okay…I have my keys in my pocket you have the bag! Let's go!"

Brooke groaned and said, "It hurts so bad Luke!"

Thirty-five minutes later Brooke was registered into the system at the hospital and was taken immediately into the back, her husband hot on her trail. Once undressed, Lucas helped Brooke into her hospital gown, feeling overwhelmingly nervous. He could only imagine how she felt at the moment.

He and the nurse helped her into her bed, the nurse then hooked her into machines to monitor her and the baby's heart rates as well as to monitor her contractions.

Lucas looked at his wife and noticed how beautiful she was even like this. Brooke looked pained and scared.

The nurse adjusted her bed and said, "Okay let's see what's going on down here…" She examined her vagina and saw that she was almost ready. "Well Mrs. Scott you are dilated 9 centimeters. You're definitely having this baby tonight. I will be right back with the doctor. If you need anything there's a call button on the remote to the TV. Don't be afraid to use it." The nurse then rushed out.

"But I didn't get an epidural shot! I wanted an epidural shot!" Brooke cried as the pains only gotten worse.

Lucas rubbed her back but Brooke almost snapped his head off with her colorful and aggressive language. "Don't touch me! Never touch me again!"

"I'm doctor Pierce and I'll be delivering your baby today."

"No shit! Just get him out of me!" she whined before another long and harshly intense contraction hit her.

"Please!" Lucas added, hating that his wife was in this much pain.

The doctor examined her again and his eyes widened, "You're definitely ready to push…okay on my count get ready to push as hard as you can alright?"

Brooke nodded her understanding even though she almost delirious from the pain on her lower body.

"Alright…1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 push!"

Brooke tucked in her chin, tightened her abs, pull back her knees, took a deep breath, hold it and push for a count of 10, bearing down in this manner two or three times during each contraction until she heard a wailing infants cry.

"It's a healthy boy!" The doctor declared as he handed Lucas their beautiful son.

Brooke tears were running down her face at the beautiful sound that was until another contraction hit her.

"Oh my God! I thought it was over! Fucking shit!" she cried out as the lengthy contraction hit her with a force she never felt before.

Dr. Pierce peered at her lower regions again and was shocked to see another head breaching. "We got another one!"

"Another one?! What the hell do you mean another one?!" Lucas demanded as his son was taken away from him to be checked.

"Alright again…1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 push!"

Brooke tucked in her chin, tightened her abs, pull back her knees, took a deep breath, hold it and push for a count of 10, bearing down in this manner two or three times during each contraction until she heard another wailing infants cry.

"It's a girl!"

It was at this point that Lucas wanted to faint. They weren't prepared at all for a baby girl.

Brooke finally went limp, the stress and agony over and done with. But she kept her eyes opened just so that she could see her babies. Two. A boy and a girl.

"Here you are…" the nurse said with a glad smile. "Two gorgeous angels."

"Twins can you believe it Pretty Girl?" he said after kissing her sweat slicked forehead.

Brooke was crying pure happiness, "A boy and a girl…" she then kissed the twins on their heads and said gently, "Alan and Julissa…"

(End of flashback)

"Mommy!" Julissa whined as she walked out of the playroom. "Alan's being a meanie!"

Brooke picked her little mini me up and said, "What is he doing?"

Julissa was their reserved child. Where Alan was rambunctious and playful Julissa was quiet and assessing. Both were intelligent children and were advanced for their ages. But every now and then they would act their ages and get in a tussle.

"He took my dolly away and threw it in the garbage!" she cried.

Alan shook his head, "No she—she had my toy and wouldn't give it back!"

"Okay I think it's time for a movie. What do you guys think?"

"Can we watch the Little Mermaid?"

Alan looked at her angrily then said, "You watched your girlie movie last time! I want to watch Power Rangers!"

"Look who decided to come visit!" Lucas said accompanied by Naley and their adorable son Jamie.

"We were just about to go watch a movie—what?"

Nathan grinned and said, "I got into the NBA! I just got the call from my Agent Clay that I got signed to the Charlotte Hornets!"

Brooke squealed and bounced with her excitement, extremely happy for her brother in law. "That's amazing!"

"That's not all! Tell em Hales…"

Haley had a radiant smile on her face and said, "I also got signed at a label called Red Bedroom Records—"

"Isn't that owned by—"

"Yes it is owned by Peyton but I made it clear that I would not be working with her. Instead they assigned me to Chris Keller who has been an ass but he is a genius. I have over thirty demos recorded already."

Brooke hugged her best friend and sister in law. "That's amazing! I'm proud of you both!"

"We stopped by because we wanted to go on a vacation with you guys before things start going crazy. What do you guys think?"

Lucas shrugged, "We can fax our work from anywhere. I say let's do it!"

"So where are we going?"

Haley looked at Brooke and answered, "We promised Jamie that we were going to take him to Disney World first so we will go to Florida for a few days then we will jet off to Hawaii."

Lucas grinned, "That sounds like a great plan! Let's do it!"

Brooke watched her family making plans for their joint vacation and had to admit that life was better than good. It was perfect—

A glass vase shattered on the floor interrupting her thoughts. "Julissa broke your case mom!" Alan shouted from the next room.

"Nuh-uh you did!" Julissa said angrily.

Well almost perfect, she thought with a small smile.


End file.
